Debo ser más fuerte
by Trastito2es
Summary: Nami, gravemente herida por proteger a su capitán, se halla en la situación más cercana a la muerte que ha experimentado jamás. Unas últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse en su propio ataque casi suicida despertarán en Luffy una serie de sentimientos que jamás había visto. LuNa y suave ZoRo.
1. Capítulo 1: Preocupación

¡Hola! A pesar de ser nuevo aún por estos lares, he quedado francamente encantado con mi anterior publicación, que si bien no es un súper éxito en reviews, las pocas que he tenido me han animado mucho a realizar nuevos proyectos. Sin más, os traigo el primer fic que he hecho de One Piece en mi vida, sin contar un par de One Shots que he escrito. Sin más, os advierto que es LuNa (con algo de ZoRo) y que quizás cambie la clasificación para meter lemon (no he escrito lemon jamás, tengo curiosidad por escribirlo).

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes mostrados a continuación me pertenecen. Tanto su universo como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

 **Seré más fuerte**

 _Capítulo 1: Preocupación._

Madera crujiendo. Relámpagos. Las olas que buscaban desesperadamente un rompeolas con el que impactar, interceptaban al Thousand Sunny que hacía las veces de estos. La lluvia caía incansable contra el césped artificial de la embarcación. Alguna naranja desprendida violentamente debido a los furibundos vientos rodaba por la cubierta. El ruido incesante ocultaba tras de sí los pasos y gritos de la tripulación de los Sombrero de paja, luchando desesperadamente por mantener su barco a flote, con un handicap de más: lograrlo sin su navegante.

— ¡Chopper— gritaba el capitán, sujetando con fuerza un cabo con ambas manos que maniobraba una de las enormes velas de bergantín—, avisa si Nami despierta!

Para ser francos, el pequeño reno no se había enterado exactamente. No podía lidiar con los enormes alaridos de dolor que desprendía la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos del mismo color de los frutos de sus naranjos. No podía lidiar tampoco con la tormenta que no daba tregua a la tripulación, ni con el pobre Franky que intentaba coordinar a la tripulación sin tener tampoco mucha idea de lo que hacía (más bien, repetía lo que había visto a Nami realizar en innumerables ocasiones).

Y aún así, el doctor comprendía perfectamente qué quería decir Luffy. Exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo desde que derrocaron a ese yonkou. Desde que la vio tendida en el suelo con tremendas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y una terrible arritmia momentánea en su corazón, producida por esa tremendísima descarga eléctrica. Y sí, lo habían logrado, juntos, el capitán y su navegante, habían vencido a uno de los cuatro gobernadores de la más peligrosa parte del mar que más peligros aventuraba, ¿y a qué precio?

— ¡Lo haré!— Chopper respondió sin muchas esperanzas de que Luffy se enterase, pero se hallaba más concentrado en aliviar el dolor de su navegante. "Afortunadamente, tampoco puede escucharla a ella", pensaba Chopper, preocupado por su capitán.

Nami no había despertado desde hacía ya dos días, desde que puso su vida en juego en un ataque casi suicida que dejó a Luffy con la victoria en bandeja. Kaido cayó sin, tal y como Nami deseaba, forzar a Luffy a usar su Gear Fourth, que tanto castigaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ella sabía que realizar esa tremendísima técnica que dejaría en ridículo al mismísimo Enel, y más aún en un espacio tan cerrado, le dejaría esas terroríficas secuelas, pero no se lo dijo.

Chopper untaba sobre su cuerpo una especie de pomada que sanaría poco a poco sus quemaduras. Él sabía que el escozor que provocaba era tal que incluso aún despertándola por el terrible dolor, se desmayaría de inmediato. "Resiste un poco más, ya casi acabo", pensó el doctor.

En el exterior, la tormenta amenizaba y, casi milagrosamente, lo hacía al mismo tiempo que los gritos de Nami se apagaban, para volver a hundirla en un cálido sueño. Una quemadura en su rostro era sin embargo irreparable. No la había desfigurado, pero sí había dejado una de sus mejillas afectada debajo de su pómulo. Algo tremendamente curioso, que además fuese en la mejilla izquierda.

Mientras el resto de los integrantes de la banda hacían balance de los destrozos generados por el infortunio climático y se reponían del tremendo esfuerzo, Luffy había entrado casi en silencio en la habitación de Nami y Robin. Chopper lo había escuchado. A cualquier otro no le habría dejado entrar para que no viese el estado lamentable de su navegante, pero Luffy… Era Luffy.

Luffy entró empapado por la trepidante acción anteriormente bajo la lluvia. Se aproximó a su cama y la miró fijamente. Desde que llegó al Sunny tras su batalla con el yonkou, había estado pendiente de ella. Chopper le rogó que no la tocase, pues acariciar sus quemaduras la herirían mucho más, y a él le partía el alma verla sufrir. Luffy se desprendió de su icónico sombrero y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche que tenía junto a su cama, ya que estaba tumbada y era imposible colocárselo. Agarró la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba intacta, y eran sus manos. tomó con fuerza su mano derecha y se puso de rodillas, mirando su rostro. Chopper se fijó en el detalle del sombrero.

— La gente normal deja flores a los enfermos.— mencionó el reno.

— No lo sabía— contestó girándose a mirarle—. A ella… ¿le animarán lo suficiente las flores para que se recupere?— Luffy le lanzó una mirada con una tremenda preocupación. Era muy pura, cargada de inocencia en sus ojos. El doctor la identificaba en su capitán, pero jamás con esa intensidad.

— No, estoy seguro de que eso le alivia mucho más que unas flores.— contestó siguiéndole el rollo.

Luffy mejoró su cara y se le dibujó una más que leve sonrisa. Al menos había dejado atrás esa tremenda pena que amenazaba su rostro.

Luffy acariciaba su mano muy suavemente. Le gustaba esa sensación, aunque antes jamás lo había hecho. Probablemente, porque el resto no era Nami. Su preocupación se acentuaba cada vez que trataba de descifrar lo que su navegante trataba de comunicarle momentos antes de que iniciara la gran batalla que tuvo lugar contra Kaido. Su cabeza tenía muchas dudas acerca de aquello, y las respuestas eran tremendamente borrosas, y se volvían verdaderos jeroglíficos cuando sus ojos vislumbraban el maltrecho por el que pasaba Nami.

Unos pasos se oyeron, cada vez con más intensidad. Se detuvieron y llamó a la puerta alguien que pedía permiso para entrar. Chopper se lo concedió. Luffy ni siquiera volteó la cabeza para saludar, ya sabía quién era. A Zoro no le importó, sabía que ahora mismo su capitán dedicaba sus pensamientos casi en exclusiva a ella.

Zoro se aproximó a donde se encontraban sus tres nakamas y tomó a Luffy del hombro.

— Se va a poner bien— comentó el espadachín—. Al fin y al cabo, tengo deudas que pagarle.

— Zoro— de los ojos de Luffy empezaron a salir lágrimas que se derramaban sobre el brazo de la navegante—, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?— se lamentaba — Yo quería protejerla.

— Luffy, debes aprender que no sólo tú darías la vida por tus nakamas— contestó Zoro secamente. Su voz se tornó de un tono más acorde con la intención de empatizar con su capitán a continuación—. Y más tratándose de Nami.

Y Luffy rompió en lágrimas. No pudo protegerla, ella no le dejó, por protegerlo a él. Pero, demonios, ¡él no había pedido su ayuda! ¡Ella sabía que no le importaba acortar su vida si con eso podía vencer a aquellos que querían hacerle daño! Si tan sólo le hubiera comentado que ese devastador ataque alcanzaría a alguien más que a Kaido y a él…

Y volvió a buscar en esa piscina de pensamientos al mismo tiempo que Zoro abandonaba la habitación. Quince minutos necesitaba Nami, y él, como buen capitán, se los concedió. Una Nami empeñada en protegerle zafándole de la posibilidad de usar su técnica más autodestructiva. Quince minutos que consistirían en cubrir a su navegante mientras cargaba su tremendo ataque inspirado en el antiguo _Dios_ de Skypeia con su Sorcery Clima Tact, el cual no afectaría a él _porque era de goma_.

Las palabras de Nami resonaban en su cabeza. "Me he cansado de ver como tú castigas tu cuerpo por nosotros", le dijo. "A partir de ahora, tengo decidido que seré más fuerte, para protegeros a todos. Y especialmente a tí", recordaba Luffy. Recordaba muchas cosas. Recordaba cómo su voz y su pulso eran firmes como el mismísimo acero mientras recitaba esas palabras, cómo un ligero rubor recorría sus mejillas al mencionar lo último y también que hizo algo que calificó como un acto de tremenda valentía: dio un paso al frente y se colocó por delante de él. Y a Luffy le encantaba esa Nami, tan decidida y preocupada. No, no era lo idóneo a expensas de esa feroz lucha, pero dejó que un sentimiento invadiera su estómago con más intensidad que de costumbre y que sus mejillas también se tornasen del color de las cerezas.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás, tras encajar esas piezas, se fuese dando cuenta poco a poco de qué significaba ese especial sentimiento protector de ella, o eso esperaba Nami, aunque irónicamente la navegante tampoco caía en que esa fuerza de voluntad por proteger a alguien en especial se daba en ambos sentidos.

Zoro llegó a la cocina. Allí se ubicaba el resto de la banda. Las caras eran un poema desde hacía dos días, y el pesimismo imploraba en el comedor que parecía un velatorio. Precisamente así se podría definir, ya que además del luto, siempre había alguien dispuesto a gastar bromas sin demasiada originalidad que aliviasen la tensión que se respiraba— Franky, Brook y Usopp—, alguien que prefería sumergirse en el alcohol para ignorar las situaciones— Zoro— y alguien que permanecía en completo silencio, perdida en sus propia mente y llena de preocupación— Robin—. Sanji prefería apagar su ira por aquél animal (nunca mejor dicho) de Kaido cocinando, intentando de forma inútil inhibirse, por haber hecho daño a una de sus compañeras.

Tras tomar asiento el peliverde, volvió a su rutina de estos días: coger una botella de sake y empezar a beberla sin miramientos. Se sentía mal por su navegante, a la que en realidad guardaba muchísimo cariño y respeto por ser la mujer más inteligente que había conocido, y por su capitán, al cual conocía y sabía cómo se sentía. Puede que, quizás, haya que añadir un motivo más por los cuales Zoro admiraba (aunque en secreto) a Nami, y es que había conseguido lo que nadie consiguió jamás: robarle el corazón al chico del sombrero de paja.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Ussop con notable preocupación.

— Mal— respondió Zoro mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa de nuevo—. Aunque no sé si Luffy está incluso peor.

— No os olvidéis de nuestra promesa— mencionó Sanji—. Debemos dejar que él solo se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos.

— Nuestro súper capitán ha madurado— añadió Franky—. Y con lo que se preocupa por ella hace parecer que a su lado somos unos despreocupados.

— Robin.— Zoro llamó la atención de la arqueóloga que seguía inmersa en su libro, o eso aparentaba.

— Espadachín-san, beber no hará nada bueno por Nami y por Luffy.— le reprochó. Jamás había recriminó eso de Zoro, pero incluso ella podía ponerse nerviosa. Tras meditar, le pidió perdón y el peliverde no se lo tuvo en cuenta. La entendía, quizás sólo por una vez.

Luffy entró en la habitación acompañado por Chopper. El primero no tenía su sombrero. De mala gana se sentó en el asiento que presidía la mesa. Su asiento de al lado se hallaba vacío, pues su ocupante habitual estaba acostado en la cama por un tiempo indefinido. El capitán miró a todo el mundo, sonriente, con los ojos casi cerrados por su tan exagerada sonrisa. Esto alivió un poco a sus compañeros y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sanji.

— Sanji, ¿qué hay de cenar? ¡Me muero de hambre!— exigió el capitán.

— Hoy tendremos un menú especial, ¡os prepararé todo lo que ordeneis! Claro está, si prometes no dejar casi toda la comida como viene siendo habitual.— contestó el cocinero.

— _Shishishi—_ rió Luffy— ¡Ya sabéis, chicos, a comer!

"¡Osh!", contestaron todos a coro, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La verdad es que aunque la situación parecía más optimista, la realidad era mucho más oscura y triste. Absolutamente desmoralizadora. Todo era mentira. Luffy tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y comía a disgusto. El resto lo sabía, y también que si por él fuese pasaría las 24 horas del día al lado de Nami, pero era tan humilde, tan cariñoso, que prefería mentirles sólo para hacerles sentir mejor. La banda seguía en realidad con el estado de ánimo por los suelos, ¿pero cómo hacerle eso al hombre que tantas veces les había sacado de incontables aprietos? Mostrar una sonrisa, por falsa que fuese, era lo mínimo, más aún cuando conocían a Luffy, y éste realmente se mantenía en la ilusión de que había contagiado de felicidad a la tripulación con su actuación.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de las mujeres, Nami abrió los ojos. Se hallaba desorientada, perdida, y durante unos segundos se sintió angustiada. Su dolor era casi insoportable, no sabía cuánto llevaba inconsciente y tampoco con exactitud lo último que vivió. Sin embargo, todo su ser se paralizó, se serenizó, al depositar sus ojos en esa mesilla de noche.

— Luffy… —salió de sus labios. A penas un susurro, una única palabra que la forzó a levantarse, a pesar del intensísimo dolor que le hacía caminar entre fuertes suspiros que frenaban sus gemidos de pura aflicción.

Luffy tenía que estar bien, Luffy, Luffy. Sólo ese nombre surcaba su mente. Entre las risas de la cocina se oían unos pasos. Nami se aproximaba y el alboroto cesó, y con sus últimas fuerzas, abrió la puerta de un manotazo y gritó desesperadamente antes de caerse al suelo por el insoportable pesar.

— ¡LUFFY!— el desgarrador chillido y ver a Nami tirada en el suelo, le dio un vuelco al corazón de su capitán.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero por favor que dejen sus reviews (ya que ayudan tanto o más que lo que animan), sea buena o mala, pues la finalidad principal es la de mejorar. También comentar que este será el único episodio tan desalentador y pesimista, el resto serán más animados, ¡pero necesitaba crear este ambiente para que supieran el indescriptible dolor de la tripulación, y especialmente de Luffy!

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Alegría

¡Hola! Me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido. Puede que no sea mucha comparado con mucha gente, pero francamente me esperaba que cayera en el olvido entre el centenar de fics que hay aquí, ¡así que gracias a todos los que habéis mandado review, le habéis dado a fav, follow o simplemente hayáis leído!

También me gustaría aclarar cosas recurrentes en las reviews: sí, habrá lemon porque me apetece hacer uno por primera vez en mi vida, ¡siempre hay una primera vez para todo! Pero por supuesto avisaré en negrita, cursiva y subrayado si hace falta. Y por otra parte, Nami seguirá siendo la de siempre, no se va a quedar con quemaduras toda su vida, pero es lógico que si una especie de tormenta eléctrica a gran escala te alcanza, acabes con esas secuales al menos unos días (teniendo en cuenta, claro, que es One Piece, o tendría que dejarla calva también, jajaja).

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo :)

 **Capítulo 2:** _Alegría._

Nami, tendida en el suelo, pasaba de ser el foco de atención de los pensamientos de los Mugiwara, a ser el motivo por el cual algunos estaban en shock. No sabían si estaba bien, si estaba triste, si estaba preocupada por ellos. Nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Entre la tremenda confusión y los sollozos de la navegante que dejaba recorrer por sus mejillas lágrimas que parecían parte de una cascada, Luffy no pudo resistirse a levantarse a atenderla. Le importaba demasiado. La quería demasiado. Porque la quería, como a cualquiera de sus otros nakamas… ¿verdad?

Chopper no se quedó corto y con el instinto propio de un médico ya reputado en el Nuevo Mundo, se abalanzó a por ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo, el pequeño doctor se calmó nada más vio que Luffy había llegado antes que él, pero no impidió que gritase su nombre para comprobar que estaba bien.

Nami levantó la cabeza al percibir que su capitán se hallaba de rodillas frente a ella, agarrando su mano, porque de nuevo él no quería hacerla sufrir y había llevado esa petición de Chopper a rajatabla desde que llegaron al Sunny.

— Nami, ¿por qué gritaste mi nombre? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?— preguntó Luffy en un tono apresurado.

— Sólo necesitaba saber que acabó pasando, y si tú estabas bien.— contestó conteniendo su llanto mientras Chopper corría a la enfermería a por un calmante del dolor. Ahora que estaba despierta y hasta que sus quemaduras cesasen, el dolor iba a ser insoportable, y los iba a necesitar.

— Nami, yo estoy bien, gracias a tí.— la navegante sonrió aliviada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Qué alivio...— dijo Nami, quién, como dado por cumplida su pequeña y personal misión, acomodó su cabeza en el suelo hacía un lado, pudiendo ver poco más que las rodillas y los brazos de Luffy.

El resto de los mugiwaras no tardarían en darse cuenta. Bueno, ellos ya lo sabían, y en especial esa astuta arqueóloga (quizás era porque tenía sentimientos similares hacia otro pirata curtido en mil batallas y que habitaba también en el Sunny), sin embargo, además de alivio por ver a su navegante consciente, sentían cierta ternura al empatizar con ambos y ver el especial afecto mutuo que se tenían. Desde aquel espadachín que parecía ser frío como el acero de sus katanas, hasta el rubio que se desvivía por aquella chica de cabellos naranjas, que para qué engañarnos, no amaba y mucho menos como pensaba que lo hacía su capitán.

— Qué silencio tan incómodo— mencionó Brook—, aunque claro, puede ser que yo no oiga nada porque no tengo oídos, YOHOHOHO.— para ser francos y sin que sirva de precedentes, esta broma amenizó el ambiente, y entre lo perdidos que les dejaba esa escena y la tensión liberada tras comprobar que Nami no había entrado gritando como una loca para pedir auxilio, se rieron y bastante, lo que forzó a Brook a sentirse plenamente satisfecho.

Chopper llegó jadeando y exigió a Nami acostarse. Honestamente, Nami se habría quedado en el suelo conversando con Luffy horas y horas. La fría madera del barco no era excesivamente cómoda, pero la compañía de su ahora risueño capitán y las risas y optimismo de sus nakamas hacían del lugar un sitio algo más cálido. Una vez le hizo ingerir Chopper a Nami los analgésicos que fue a buscar, la llevó de nuevo a su cama junto con Luffy, agarrándola por los pocos sitios que quedaron libres del tremendo impacto.

También Luffy dejó claro a la tripulación que quería un banquete, y que se acabaron las caras largas, justo antes de marcharse con Nami y Chopper. Todos aceptaron con gusto. De nuevo la familia se sentía realmente unida, y de nuevo cualquiera que les viera se hubiera contagiado del mismo júbilo del que presumían.

Aún con el moreno desaparecido y con el doctor de vuelta, la necesidad de festejar que habían sido capadas por el desagradable infortunio no pudo ser reprimida más tiempo. Sanji se puso manos a la obra a los fuegos, Franky y Chopper preparaban una mesa en el exterior que acompañaban con unas hermosas luces que les hacía compañía en la noche, Brook afinaba su castigado violín e interpretaba su más que típico Binks no sake.

Al mismo tiempo, en la barandilla de la proa se que mecía suavemente al ritmo del incansable mar, se hallaban los otros dos piratas. Sus rostros iluminados parcialmente por la blanca luz de la Luna que se encontraba en su cuarto menguante, y adornada con nítidas estrellas que la escoltaban en el oscuro firmamento. Sus miradas iban dirigidas al espectáculo celeste, aunque no sus pensamientos. El mutismo y la sonrisa en sus semblantes hacían entrever que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

— Zoro— mencionó Robin, lo cual llamó la atención del susodicho por encima de lo común al escuchar de sus labios su nombre de pila—, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta tú también?

— Yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo.— contestó.

— ¿Quiéres decir entonces que me he equivocado?— interrogó Robin, con una perceptible decepción.

— ¿Equivocar?— le cuestionó Zoro mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos en los que, a veces, se perdía— Yo les veo como a dos tortolitos de los libros que sueles leer.

Robin rió un poco y suspiró aliviada.

— No me refería a eso.— sonrió, con una mirada llena de seguridad.

Zoro se limitó a sonreír y se pegó un poco más a la morena que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba, más aún que el alcohol. Y, casi por accidente, las manos de ambos acabaron entrelazando sus dedos, los cuales aventuraban el reverso de la mano del prójimo en busca de acariciarla al ritmo del melódico oleaje.

— ¿Y qué me quieres decir?— preguntó Zoro, algo inquieto y sonrojado.

— Lo que nunca había podido decirte.— contestó Robin, y por instinto acercó lentamente su mentón al del espadachín mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos ( _su ojo_ , en el caso del peliverde). Sus labios se prepararon para la tan ansiada acción, para expresar por ese medio los irrefrenables sentimientos que ambos guardaban para sí y que estaban deseosos de salir a la luz. Antes de darse cuenta, Zoro estaba respirando el aire de Robin, y volteó ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha para culminar el tan preciado acto.

— ¡ROBIN-SWAAAAAN— se oyó a lo lejos—, TENGO MANJARES COCINADOS ESPECIALMENTE PARA TU PERFECTO PALADAR!

Ni que decir tiene que la voz del inoportuno cocinero sorprendió a ambos, que separaron sus sonrojados rostros inconscientemente. Zoro suspiró de impotencia, aunque Robin prefirió reír. Ambos se miraron con la más absoluta ternura, o al menos, toda la ternura que estos dos emblemáticos piratas podían expresar, acordando mentalmente encontrarse en el mismo sitio al acabar la prometedora velada para acabar lo que el rubio había interrumpido. Se marcharon con cierta resignación, aunque considerablemente atontados y absortos en sus pensamientos. Eso sí, _"un día de estos mataré a ese Ero-cook"_ , es lo primero en lo que pensó Zoro de camino a la majestuosa mesa.

Luffy no se encontraba aún en la cubierta del barco, y probablemente tardaría en hacerlo si es que lo hacía.

Nami le hizo una petición. Solicitó que su sombrero abandonara de inmediato la mesilla a la que no podía acceder. En un principio Luffy tuvo miedo, ya que su navegante se lo decía para que pasara a su vientre y lo pudiera agarrar con sus dos manos, y pensó que le podría hacer daño si rozaba con su sombrero las quemaduras que aún rodeaban su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando Nami le comentó que no sentía prácticamente nada debido a los potentes analgésicos de su particular doctor, éste no pudo evitar colocar su sombrero en el lugar deseado para poder dibujar una inmensa sonrisa en los labios de su navegante.

No pudo tener más razón, en cuanto lo hizo, Nami se volvió una mujer mucho más risueña y cerró los ojos en muestra de relajación, y probablemente seguridad. No había nada en el mundo que la reconfortase más que _tener en su poder_ el mayor tesoro del futuro Rey de los Piratas. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, sorprendida, cuando percibió que los suaves dedos de Luffy recorrían sus largos mechones. Le gustaba. No, le encantaba. A Nami cada vez le gustaba más este Luffy que poco a poco iba descubriendo sensaciones más, a su juicio, humanas.

Luffy por su parte disfrutaba del silencio, el rostro de serenidad de su navegante y la suavidad de sus cabellos. La miraba con los ojos más cariñosos que había podido ver Nami desde que subió a bordo de ese pequeño bote.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre?— preguntó Nami, en una intensa calma.

— Sí— respondió Luffy—, pero esto me agrada aún más que la comida.— Nami se rió.

— Vaya, capitán, espero que no pretendas comerme.— ironizó.

— Ahora que estás quemadita no sería una mala ocasión… Shishishi— aunque Nami se rió con él, se llevó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Ni lo había visto venir. _"Como me descuide, Nami me copia el Gia Sekando"_ , pensó Luffy.

— No digas esas cosas, es muy raro hablar de eso— le reprochó entre risas ineficazmente disimuladas—. Oye, Luffy...— su voz se pausó un poco.

— Dime.— contestó expectante.

— Tú...— el pulso de Nami se celebraba de forma exponencial, un sudor frío recorría su nuca y frente— ¿pensaste en lo que te dije antes de luchar contra Kaido, verdad?

— Sobre eso— se apresuró Luffy—, Nami, no me vuelvas a ocultar que ibas a acabar así.— le dijo inusualmente serio.

El rostro de Nami se tornó sombrío.

— No lo comprendes— dijo molesta—. No entiendes lo duro que es para mí ver cómo sufres, como peleas por nosotros y no puedo hacer nada. No quiero ver que acortes tu vida por mí, no quiero matarte, Luffy.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?— preguntó sorprendido.

— Idiota, necesito tu ayuda— contestó algo más calmada—. Pero no quiero un trueque. No pretendo que me ayudes si eso significa perjudicarte a ti mismo. Luffy, lo que quiero decir es que a ti más que a nadie no puedo hacerle esto, no quiero— Nami contuvo el aliento un momento—. Y eso es… Porque— se detuvo. Su voz se paralizó y se apagó, no podía creer lo que iba a decir. _"¡Nami, ahora o nunca!_ ", meditaba. Vamos, sólo unas palabras. Solo un poco más y podría confesarlo al fin. Sólo eran dos, ¿tan difíciles eran de pronunciar?

— Es que yo tampoco puedo verte en este estado por protegerme— dijo Luffy, rompiendo el silencio y con una expresión pensativa, sin embargo, sin rastro alguno de la seriedad anterior— ¡Verdaderamente es un problema!— exclamó.

— ¡Lo solucionaré!— la Nami más decidida que había podido haber en cualquiera de los plausibles universos paralelos que concebían la existencia de estos dos, se mostraba frente a los ojos de Luffy, al cual un hormigueo incómodo recorrió su cuerpo. Tan valiente, tan inteligente, y por primera vez en su vida se fijaba en otra característica más, no sólo de ella, sino de cualquier mujer: tan bella— Luffy, en cuanto me recupere seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que jamás tengas que acortar tu vida para salvarme.

Estas palabras produjeron en Luffy un mar de sensaciones tan inexperimentado como fantástico, y si bien pensaba que algo empezaba a cambiar en su forma de ver a Nami, tras esto no lo podía tener más claro. Lo único que le faltaba, era ponerle nombre a ese conjunto de emociones del cual no podía ni intuir el nombre del resultado.

Luffy miró a Nami y le sonrió, y le transmitió todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Él confiaba en ella ciegamente. Nami comprendió esto nada más ver su sonrisa, a la cual respondió con otra llena de la más absoluta satisfacción. Una mano abandonó el sombrero de paja y se dirigió al brazo de Luffy. Éste se percató y miró su mano que agarraba con fuerza la extremidad del moreno, sorprendido y extrañado a partes iguales.

— Luffy— su sonrojo (y con él, el de Luffy) se coloreó—, gracias.

— Shishishi— rió Luffy— ¡En ese caso tendrás que volverte casi tan fuerte como yo si quieres que me resista a usar el Gear Fourth!

— ¡Pues lo haré!— le contestó, sonriendo a la par que fruncía el ceño.

Luffy asintió antes de pasar la noche más larga de su vida, aunque para él fuese de las más cortas, y es que su banquete particular se hallaba en esa cama y le encantaban las naranjas. Las bromas, carcajadas, historietas y tonterías que ambos se contaban, se oyeron hasta que el Sol amaneció.

Pero ya en la conclusión de la gran celebración, el ambiente era de cansancio general. Todos habían comido, bebido y reído como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Se podría decir que _compensaron_ la falta de festividad por la derrota del Emperador de las Bestias, ya que, obviamente, con Nami en ese estado ninguno tenía ganas de celebrar absolutamente nada. Y además, la sonrisa de su capitán era prácticamente su autorización para poder disfrutar de cualquier actividad, era el precio de haberse ganado el afecto y la confianza absoluta de cada uno de sus subordinados.

Si bien dos se hallaban en el camarote de las mujeres, en la cubierta sólo cinco dormían agotados por la grandísima pelea. Pelea, por supuesto, por la bebida, la comida y ver quién bailaba mejor a juicio de Franky, el que probablemente sea el más auténtico _showman_ de la banda.

¿Y dónde se encontraban los dos restantes?

Zoro y Robin acababan finalmente de finiquitar la tan sonada en sus mentes llamada a la boca del otro. Robin, sonrojada e iluminada por el retazo de Sol que asomaba por el horizonte, besaba dulcemente a su varonil espadachín, agarrándolo por el cuello mientras éste acariciaba su cintura. Casi por instinto, agarró sus muslos y la subió a sus caderas, obligándose a apoyarse en la barandilla de la proa, donde horas antes ese deseo ya pasó por su cabeza. No había palabras, tampoco hacía falta. Ambos lo sabían. Perfectamente conocían lo que uno por el otro sentía. ¿Se amaban? Sí, pero si lo sabían con certeza, ¿necesitaba acaso alguien saberlo como para transformar en palabras el significado de ese apasionado beso que a ambos les sabía a liberación?

El romper de las olas adornaban el ritmo de sus mejillas.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que sucedió aquello. Zoro, Robin y su relación no era un desconocido para ninguno de los tripulantes, que por suerte o por desgracia habían atrapado con las manos en la masa a ambos de forma accidental. Sanji no se lo tomó nada bien, pero el hecho de que Robin fuese feliz… Bueno, si así lo quería su _sexy arqueóloga_ , tendría que aceptarlo.

Pero justo durante esa semana, Luffy no había cesado en su intercambio de palabras con Nami. No la había abandonado, día tras día había estado a su lado y no se despegó de ella de un instante. Todos los demás, y en especial Robin, habían hecho acto de presencia para saludarla, saber cómo se encontraba y darle ánimos, pero sólo uno había prácticamente vivido en ese camarote a excepción de las noches, dónde debía retirarse a sus aposentos (y aunque Nami decía lo contrario, muy a su pesar). Las cicatrices provocadas por las quemaduras habían desaparecido en su totalidad gracias a los potentes ungüentos de Chopper, a excepción de esa dichosa marca de su pómulo izquierdo de no más de un centímetro y medio de longitud. Sí, casi inapreciable, pero persistente.

Y esa misma mañana, en la cual Robin tenía guardia (o más bien consideró que no estaba bien desaprovechar que tenía una excusa para quedarse con Zoro a solas en la cubierta), la cama de Nami no amanecía con sólo su peso sobre el colchón. La luz que penetraba las ventanas dejaban ver al capitán abrazando por detrás a su navegante, vestido con su característica camisa roja y vaqueros pirata, mientras ésta, que llevaba su aparentemente cálido pijama blanco con círculos azules, parecía haber estado acariciando sus manos y sus brazos. Ambos con un rostro que hablaba por sí sólo, la auténtica felicidad personificada.

¿Pero qué hacían en esa posición? Y más importante aún: ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?

 _Fin del capítulo 2._

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis comentarme lo que sea, ¡las reviews siempre son de ayuda!

Gracias y un saludo, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3: Sorpresa

¡Saludos! No tengo mucho que decir antes de dar comienzo hasta capítulo, a parte de dar las gracias una y mil veces a todos vosotros. Sinceramente jamás había considerado publicar fics en esta web (cuando los escribía, sólo los subía a foros), ya que pensaba que el cariño o aceptación que se recibía era mucho más pequeño debido a la grandísima cantidad de fics que se publicaban, pero me equivoqué. Es incluso mayor, y eso me llena de ilusión para escribir cada capítulo. ¡Disfrutad de este capítulo, que me enrollo mucho con estas cosas!

 **Capitulo 3:** _Sorpresa_

Los tímidos rayos de luz que asomaban por la ventana calentaban suavemente la piel de aquellos dos piratas que reposaban plácidamente en el colchón de la mujer. Un destello lo suficientemente intenso acarició el párpado del capitán, que se vio forzado, molesto, a abrir los ojos para cerrarlos rápidamente. Y con los ojos entreabiertos, la vislumbró.

Y la vió. Pegada a él, con una sonrisa que daba a entender que disfrutaba de la protección que le brindaban sus brazos. Y lo cierto era que a él no sólo no le disgustaba, sino que le encantaba. Le encantaba regocijarse de ver su relajado rostro agradecido de estar a su lado. Por curiosidad, movió su mano, justo la que estaba atrapada debajo de la de su compañera, que la agarraba con fuerza, pretendiendo que no se fuese de su lado.

Y por desgracia, o por suerte, la Tierra no detuvo su movimiento de traslación, y el rayo que forzaba a Luffy a cerrar los ojos penetró más aún en la habitación, hasta brotar en la mejilla de la navegante, y lentamente subía hasta llegar a sus ojos castaños, cerrados entonces. Y los abrió, e incómoda por la sensación, decidió voltear su cuerpo, ignorante de la situación.

Luffy, tan embarazoso como paralizado, se encontró con sus ojos, abiertos como platos tanto o más que ella. Sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo. Y también un impulso, el cual no sabía exactamente por qué quería hacerlo. No entendía el motivo, pero no le importaba, sólo quería atrapar sus labios, juntarlos con los suyos. Y ante la parálisis del moreno, Nami tomó la delantera, y tras una corazonada se tiró a sus labios. Éste le respondió besándola, lo más apasionadamente que pudo, aunque torpemente, pegándola a él todo lo que podía, dejando que su piel rozase con la suya.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento que jamás habían experimentado. Se sentían libres, como si una revelación hubiera tenido lugar entre ellos. Y se miraron, jadeando, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir. Sus labios se separaron muy lentamente, no porque no estuvieran encantados del encuentro, sino porque por una parte, Luffy no entendía bien qué acababa de pasar, y Nami no acababa de creerse que su capitán, ¡que Luffy!, hubiera tomado el control de su boca de esa manera. Precisamente _él_.

Y ante la duda, prefirieron que el momento continuase. Sus sonrisas se transformaron en un beso al juntarse, y Nami se puso encima de Luffy pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que éste simplemente se dejaba llevar, sin poder hallar cuál era la manera correcta de actuar. Sencillamente la besó intentando imitar el movimiento de sus labios y su mandíbula.

Y el infortunio tuvo que llegar. La puerta se abrió, la inocencia de Luffy no le permitía darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso que podía resultar para la navegante que la encontrasen en una situación como esa, es más, tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué estaba haciendo. A diferencia de él, el sobresalto de Nami fue instantáneo, pero aunque pudo tener tiempo suficiente para detener el apasionado beso, no lo tuvo para desplazar sus muslos de la cintura de su capitán.

Robin entró en el que, al fin y al cabo, era también su cuarto, ignorando por completo a esos dos inexpertos. Nami no quiso mirarla a la cara, encontrándose con las mejillas encendidas, y Luffy volteó la mirada para ver quién había entrado.

— ¡Oh, buenos días, Robin!— saludo alegre y amistoso el capitán.

— Buenos días, capitán-san.— contestó sonriendo.

— Oye— la voz de Nami era absurdamente tenue, pues seguía avergonzada—, esto… Se puede explicar. El que estemos así…

— ¡Robin— interrumpió Luffy—, Nami ha hecho conmigo lo mismo que haces tú con Zor-!— al pobre hombre de goma de poco le valió serlo para evitar el golpe que le propinó Nami, que impidió a Luffy acabar la frase (a pesar de que era obvio cuál era el contenido de la misma).

— ¿¡Pero no te das cuenta de que esas cosas no se dicen!?— le rechistó Nami. Al mismo tiempo, Robin simplemente buscaba algo en uno de los cajones.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo, si ella también lo hace a cada rato?— Luffy tenía que hablar con una voz apagada por estar terriblemente dolorido.

— ¿¡Y qué!?— le devolvió Nami, absolutamente furiosa.

— No pasa nada— interrumpió Robin, llamando la atención de los dos—. Ya lo sabía.— señaló la pared que se encontraba perpendicular a la pareja, donde se encontraba un ojo que ella misma había "florecido".

— ¡Robin!— le replicó una Nami completamente avergonzada, y aunque molesta, le era imposible enfadarse con su amiga.

— Fufufu.— rió la arqueóloga con el libro buscado entre sus manos.

Y con intención de preparar el desayuno como era rutina, Sanji se dirigía feliz a la cocina, pensando en encantar con deliciosos platos a su bellísima navegante, que era _la única Mellorine disponible_. Casi dando saltos, y dándole poca importancia al hecho de que sospechaba que estaba colada por su capitán, caminaba alegre, incluso tarareando una sencilla cancioncita.

Más para su desgracia, el pasillo que le comunicaba con la cocina se hallaba pasando por delante del cuarto de sus _ladies_. Y con la puerta abierta, no pudo evitar voltear la mirada para dar los buenos días, alegre como nadie a sus chicas.

— ¡Nami-swaaaaan, espero que pases un lindo día!— exclamó de rodillas, con sus característicos ojos en forma de corazón y tendiendole un brazo a su amada. Pero de pronto, y sin cambiar de posición ni expresión, se hizo piedra, en palidez y frialdad (¡y en especial su sensible corazón!), lo que provocó la carcajada de Robin.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sanji?— preguntó extrañado Luffy.

— Esto se nos va de las manos...— suspiró Nami a la vez que se ponía una mano en la cara.

Pero la vida en aquel barco ya había comenzado, como cada día. Usopp salía del baño, dispuesto a dormir un poco más, pero no pudo evitar que su atención fuese llamada por "la escultura de Sanji" que había en la puerta de las chicas, y decidió asomarse. Aunque se arrepentiría de ello. Así pues, el francotirador se asomó curioso a la puerta.

— ¿Va todo bien por aquí?— preguntó Usopp, el cual tardó unos segundos en analizar la situación antes de ser consumido por el pánico y echarse las manos a la cara— ¡CIEGO, ESTOY CIEGO! ¿¡Y CON ROBIN MIRANDO!?— gritaba incesante.

— ¡Ahahahaha!— seguramente fue la primera vez que oyeron a Robin reír de forma tan descarada.

Zoro iba a descansar un poco tras su turno de vigilancia. Normalmente lo haría en la cubierta como de costumbre, pero le apetecía hacerlo en su cama después de que _Robin le dejara la espalda hecha polvo_ (el espadachín podía tener unos gustos la mar de curiosos). Giró la cabeza al escuchar el escándalo de Usopp, y con la misma expresión que tenía mientras caminaba, miró a su capitán y alzó el pulgar.

— ¡Bien hecho, taishou!— exclamó.

— ¿Gracias?— dijo extrañado Luffy.

Nami sólo quería que la tierra se la tragase, o bien que Sugar la convirtiese en juguete. Cualquier opción era válida.

Y uno a uno, por desventura para la navegante, fueron apareciendo los tripulantes para encontrarse con aquel numerito. Ella no fue tonta durante mucho más tiempo y se acabó por sentar en la cama en lugar del vientre de Luffy. Una vez más calmada pidió a todos amablemente que abandonaran la habitación, con una simpática sonrisa en la boca. Por supuesto, cada uno con sus matices: Ussop no dudó en huir despavorido, Sanji tuvo que ser llevado a rastras (con sumo cuidado de no romperlo en mil trocitos) y a Chopper hubo que contenerle para que dejase de comparar la escena a la que había asistido con la reproducción humana que tanto había estudiado. Tampoco se podía esperar mucho más de aquella particular pandilla.

Sin embargo, una vez se cerró la puerta, Nami se transformó. Miró enfadada a Luffy y se crujió los puños. Verdaderamente había asustado a Luffy, y hasta le había parecido por un momento que usaba Haoshoku Haki de lo acongojado que se encontraba.

— Nami, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es que no te ha gustado?— preguntaba Luffy, muy nervioso y colocando las manos delante de su cara para protegerse.

— ¡Pues claro, idiota, pero eso no explica qué hacías en mi cama! ¿Y si nos hubieran visto?— dijo Nami, enfadada… Pero claro, parece ser que aún no había terminado de asumir qué acababa de ocurrir— ¡OH, DIOS, YA LO HAN HECHO!— exclamó entre exageradas lágrimas .

— Es que Zoro me dijo que cuándo tenía pensado acostarme contigo, así que pensé que era porque tú se lo habrías dicho.— dijo inocentemente Luffy y algo nervioso al temer por su vida.

— Le voy a matar...— suspiró Nami más calmada.

— ¿No era lo que querías?— preguntó Luffy.

— Para empezar, yo no le he dicho nada a Zoro, y no era esto lo que él quería expresar con eso…— resignada, Nami se llevó una mano a la cara sin esperar que Luffy fuera a entender lo que en realidad quiso decir su _gran amigo_ , el primer oficial.

— Nami, ¿tú estás enamorada de alguien?— preguntó feliz el capitán. De hecho, verdaderamente no lo sabía.

— Pues claro, de mi cap...— Nami detuvo su respuesta. No, parece ser que a ella tampoco le entraba en la cabeza que Luffy sentía lo mismo pero ni él mismo lo sabía— ¿Y tú para qué quieres saberlo?— preguntó avergonzada.

Luffy se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. No podía faltar a su desayuno, por supuesto. Pero antes de salir, miró a Nami girándose para responder.

— Es que creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien, shishishi.— contestó el moreno, que se puso su sombrero de paja y fue como cualquier otro día a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

A Nami básicamente esas palabras le provocaron un huracán de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, sentía la necesidad de averiguar quién era la susodicha. Siendo honesta consigo misma, podía ser ella ya que había hecho lo que había hecho hacía escasos minutos, pero era Luffy al fin y al cabo y quizás simplemente había hecho algo que le gustaba sin tener en cuenta qué significaba para el resto de los seres humanos. Y por otro lado tenía una profunda impotencia: ¿de verdad después de todo lo que le dijo antes de enfrentarse a Kaido no había caído en la cuenta de que ella…?

No quiso pensar en mucho más, y aunque tenía cierto nerviosismo por el interrogatorio o las miradas que le abordarían en la cocina, seguía teniendo el mismo hambre que todas las mañanas. No dudó en vestirse y dirigirse a la cocina como cualquier otra mañana.

Mientras, en la cocina, nuestro moreno era sometido al mismo interrogatorio que temía Nami, sólo que de un modo mucho más despreocupado.

— Luffy— dijo Zoro—, ¿debo asumir que ya eres un hombre?

— Siempre lo he sido.— contestó extrañado por la pregunta.

— En cualquier caso no hace falta saberlo.— comentó Usopp resignado.

— Es verdad, no quiero saber lo que Nami-swan hizo anoche con este cabeza de goma.— dijo Sanji mientras le servía el desayuno a su capitán con un rencor especial (y obviamente fingido).

— Pues desde luego hizo más que tú, ero-cock.— comentó Zoro mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Hey, marimo, encima que me quitas a mi arqueóloga sexy! ¡Seguro que no sabes tratarla como se merece!— le replicó Zoro.

— Sanji, no sé a qué te refieres— comentó Luffy sin saber bien qué pasaba—, pero yo sólo me acosté con ella.

Las caras de los demás, a excepción de Zoro que ya lo sabía (o eso pensaba) e incluso sonreía orgulloso de su capitán y Robin porque, bueno, es Robin, eran un verdadero poema. Mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos como platos y pellizcos los unos a los otros para comprobar que Morfeo no les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

— La verdad es que dormimos muy bien, no sé por qué tenemos camas peores que ellas en nuestro cuarto.— aclaró el capitán mientras se llevaba un sándwich a la boca.

— Luffy, ¿entonces no hiciste nada SUPER anoche?— preguntó Franky volviendo en sí.

— Uhm— meditó Luffy— ¡Dormí genial! Shishishi.

El resto de los mugiwaras respiraron tranquilos. Tampoco es que les importe demasiado (a excepción de cierto rubio fumador), y para ser francos lo esperaban desde hacía tiempo, pero siempre es una noticia sorpresa que precisamente su capitán haga ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras continuaban el desayuno con el mismo jaleo y peleas de siempre, Nami entró por la puerta y se sentó a la derecha de Luffy, como siempre, y el cual se hallaba presidiendo la mesa. En un principio se extrañó de que no preguntasen nada. No le molestaba, pero desconocía que habían estado conversando anteriormente con Luffy. Procedió a coger algo de comida y rápidamente volvió a mirar al resto de la tripulación.

En efecto, les pilló in fraganti a todos. Sus miradas de absoluta cautela se disolvieron nada más descubrir que habían sido cazados y volvieron a sus habituales festines.

— ¡Chicos!— exclamó Nami, capturando el interés de todo el mundo y provocando un enorme silencio— ¿Tenéis algo que decirme?— preguntó molesta por esas miradas anteriores.

Los demás ignoraron la pregunta y siguieron a lo suyo. La verdad es que Nami tampoco tenía ganas de explicar todo eso. Tampoco es que le traumatizase lo que pensaran. Total, si incluso la habían visto desnuda por voluntad propia en los baños de Arabasta, no era precisamente una mujer que se avergonzara con facilidad, así que se limitó a seguir comiendo el exquisito desayuno de Sanji.

— Tengo una duda— dijo Luffy, lo que acalló a todos por ser otro de los protagonistas de la mañana—, ¿cómo se hace para que una chica sea tu novia?— preguntó inocentemente haciendo que todos los presentes se frotasen los ojos de nuevo y tragaran con agilidad lo que tenían en sus bocas. Y Nami, especialmente, miró a Luffy con muchísima atención.

— Puedes empezar por pedirle una cita.— aconsejó Robin.

Inmediatamente, Luffy empezó a carcajear con su característica risa.

— En ese caso creo que tengo una idea.— dijo y siguió comiendo. Cabe destacar el extraño concepto de _cita_ que poseía el capitán.

Nami nunca había visto a Luffy interesado por mujeres, y mucho menos lanzar ese tipo de preguntas. Y de pronto, parecía que se mentalidad había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Entonces… _"¿sí que pensó en lo que dije?"_ , se preguntó, _"¿lo de esta mañana era porque lo hizo?"_.

La navegante jamás había estado tan pensativa en mitad de una comida, así que decidió aislarse del resto. Se puso a pensar, en ella, en Luffy, y en si debía ser definitivamente claro con él. Demonios, estaba casi segura de que hasta un cabeza hueca como él podía despertar esa clase de sentimientos, y además no iba a resistir mucho tiempo a volver a probar esos labios después de aquello. Le había encantado demasiado, e inconscientemente se ruborizó al recrearlo de nuevo en su mente.

Pero ella necesitaba despejarse. No ayudó ni a recoger la mesa, sencillamente abrió la puerta la primera y se puso a recolectar frutos de sus naranjos. Quería estar distraída, no pensar en ello, pero le era imposible. Le quería, ya está, si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Y cómo le aliviaba decírselo a sí misma en su mente, y también imaginarse decírselo a él. Pero cuanto más fáciles parecen las cosas, más difíciles son en realidad, y ésta no era una excepción. Qué complicado era ese dichoso músculo.

Sin embargo, unos pasos la sacaron de su mundo y giró la cabeza. Al verle, se puso nerviosa, comenzaron a sudarle las manos. _"Esto va empeorando"_ , pensó.

Luffy se acercó a ella le entregó su Clima Tact, el cual se hallaba en un pequeño rincón accesible de la cubierta durante el día para tenerlo a mano cuando les atacasen, lo que significaba que había ido a buscarlo. Nami cogió el arma extrañada y le miró.

— Nami— el moreno se ruborizó—, ¿querrías que te ayudase a hacerte más fuerte?

Y ella lo supo, de inmediato. Sí, había captado el mensaje, había comprendido su idea. Y sonriendo aliviada y eufórica en su interior, montó su particular vara.

— ¡Por supuesto!— contestó.

 _Fin del capítulo 3._

Como habréis podido comprobar, este capítulo dista bastante en seriedad del anterior, y en dramatismo del primero. Cuando escribo un fic pretendo que se asemeje dentro de lo posible a la obra en la que está basado, y así como en One Piece, quiero incluir tanto capítulos que aspiren a sacar risas, como otros que se esfuercen por _meteros algo en el ojo_ , ¡es sólo un aviso a navegantes! También adelanto algo, y es que el género que corresponde es "romance y aventura", lo que significa que tarde o temprano desembarcarán en cierta isla que explique el por qué de este género.

Pido también disculpas sobre detalles sueltos del Sunny. Cuando escribo sobre éste, miro constantemente los planos en un margen de la pantalla, pero mi visión espacial brilla por su ausencia y a veces me lío, por lo que si ha habido algún error siento haberlo interpretado mal.

¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4: Reflexión

¡Hola de nuevo! En primer lugar, me he retrasado con este capítulo por un motivo. Los números no mienten, y mis sensaciones tampoco. El último capítulo fue el peor de los tres, y me disculpo. No me daba buenas vibraciones cuando lo acabé, y definitivamente no quería cometer el mismo error con éste. Lo he vuelto a hacer de nuevo, volviendo a cuidar detalles sutiles y dejando más de lado el humor a base de clichés que tanto puede llegar a cansar, y motivo por el cual, probablemente, la calidad bajó en el anterior capítulo.

¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! ¡Os dejo con el capítulo 4!

 **Capítulo 4:** _Reflexión_

Unas gotas de sudor recorrían las mejillas de la navegante, perfilándolas hasta su mandíbula, donde éstas entrarían en caída libre hacia la cálida madera del Sunny. Era cálida y eso Nami podía sentirlo con sus pies desnudos y que intentaban por todos los medios mantenerla en pie. Definitivamente, apoyó su Clima Tact en perpendicular con el suelo, dejando que su cuerpo reposara con su ayuda. Jadeaba intermitentemente al mismo tiempo que decidió quitarse su blusa morada que la hacía el ambiente aún más asfixiante.

Se hallaba agotada. Se recogió el cabello con una cinta que sacó del bolsillo de sus shorts y empuñó de nuevo su arma. Contempló nuevamente su objetivo y se concentró.

El capitán de aquella tripulación se encontraba de pie, casi inexpresivo y en una posición completamente común. Entonces, la navegante comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia él, agarrando su arma con fuerza. Una serie de relámpagos comenzaron a salir del extremo trasero del Clima Tact. Inclinó su codo derecho hacia atrás y adelantó el extremo con rayos hacia adelante. El capitán puso una expresión de sorpresa y sin dudarlo inclinó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, pero justo cuando comenzó a hacer el movimiento, la navegante empujó con fuerza el arma con el brazo derecho, impactando su Clima Tact contra Luffy.

Laffy salió despedido contra la barandilla del Sunny y gritó un poco. Una vez en el suelo, levantó la cabeza. Su rostro era de total admiración hacia ella, que levantó el puño en señal de victoria y cayó rendida al suelo. El moreno se incorporó y caminó lentamente hacía la chica, que estaba tan sonriente como falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?— preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.

— Aún no— respondió risueño Luffy— ¡Pero estás progresando muy rápido!— exclamó.

— Tienes razón, pero sin el Busoshoku Haki en el Nuevo Mundo no podré hacer mucho.— dijo Nami notablemente decepcionada.

Luffy estaba impresionado. Tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron su entrenamiento y ya había logrado despertar su haki de premonición. Aunque ella estuviese frustrada, él estaba orgulloso a más no poder.

— Quizás intentas progresar demasiado rápido.— dedujo Luffy.

— Tienes razón— suspiró— ¿Tú dando consejos con sentido? Creo que llevas demasiadas horas de Sol— bromeó.

Luffy rió y ayudó a su exhausta amiga a levantarse agarrándola del brazo. Sin embargo, la fuerza del capitán era excesiva, y la de Nami demasiado leve, de modo que al alzarse se pegó demasiado al cuerpo de su capitán. Sus respiraciones se cruzaban y sus miradas se hacían una. Perdidos en los ojos del prójimo, se sonrojaron levemente.

— ¡Mugiwara— exclamó Franky, lo que llamó la atención de ambos—, tienes que venir a ver esto!

Nami y Luffy se separaron a desgana. Sin darse cuenta apenas, sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas las unas con las otras, y sin ser conscientes de ello, caminaron hacía la parte de césped de la cubierta agarrados de la mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre, chicos?— preguntó Luffy.

Allí estaban reunidos todos los Sombrero de Paja. Franky sostenía un periódico, con una mirada tan tensa que podría cortarle por la mitad. Ussop y Chopper estaban dando palmas de un modo por completo inapetente al ritmo del _Requiem for us_ de Brook. No obstante, Zoro, Sanji y Robin, no aparentaba sorpresa alguna.

— ¡Cógelo!— le ordenó Franky lanzándole el dichoso periódico. Nami se le adelantó y lo atrapó.

— ¡Anda, estoy en la portada, shishishi!— mencionó Luffy, satisfecho de verse en el noticiero.

— _Monkey D. Luffy derrota a Kaido y se convierte en el nuevo Yonkou del Nuevo Mundo...—_ las manos de Nami comenzaron a temblar y miraron con preocupación a Luffy— Luffy… ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

— Es terrible— dijo, para asombro común, que miraron de inmediato a su capitán—. Yo no le vencí solo, Nami lo hizo casi todo, ¿por qué no sale ella?

— Luffy— le dijo Robin, bastante más seria de lo normal—, si la Marina te considera Yonkou y lo anuncia al mundo, quiere decir que no dejaremos de estar en peligro, siempre habrá gente con intención de matarnos.

— Chicos— mencionó Luffy—, ¿no era evidente que esto iba a pasar para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas?

Y de golpe, como de costumbre, la serenidad y despreocupación de Luffy se contagió entre todos los tripulantes, que esbozaron una leve sonrisa. Su seguridad y su fuerza les daba esperanzas. Sabían que a su lado no tenían nada que temer, aún convirtiéndose en uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo, ascendiendo en esa escalera de gente en la _lista negra_ del Gobierno Mundial. Daba igual, él los iba a defender, y ellos a pelear junto a él. Eso, sin duda les reconfortaba.

— Oye— le dijo su navegante mirándole—, bien que sacas rápido conclusiones para esto y lo que te cuesta para otras cosas.— le rechistó sonrojándose. El capitán se extrañó sin saber bien a qué se refería, pero sus compañeros rieron comprendiendo el chiste.

El atardecer hizo caer al Sol, y la Luna apareció para sustituirle. La cena había tenido lugar y todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. No habían visitado muchas islas desde ese _incidente,_ se podría decir que vivían una época tranquila. Probablemente era debido a que, cuanto más se alejaban del Red Line, menores eran las probabilidades de toparse con un pequeño archipiélago que hace millones de años perteneciera al mastodóntico continente. Así pues, las travesías entre isla e isla eran progresivamente más largos.

Y mientras las olas acariciaban el mascarón del imponente bergantín, los ojos de Nami se perdían en el firmamento. Su pelo ondeaba al son del viento, apoyada en las escaleras de la cubierta. Estaba pensativa.

Sentía frío y apretó contra su piel la fina manta de lino que había traído consigo.

" _Le quiero"_ , reconoció. _"Y él a mí"_. Resulta contradictorio pensar que estos pensamientos puedan causar frustración en alguien. Pero en su caso, lo hacía. No sabía cómo despertar esos sentimientos en él. Necesitaba que se diera cuenta y estaba dispuesta a esperar, pero estaba esperando demasiado.

Se preguntaba muchas cosas. Quizás debería decirle definitivamente lo que sentía. Qué narices, entre lo corto de entendimiento para _esas cosas_ que era y que le insinuó su amor en mitad de un momento tan crucial, no sería ético culparle por no darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos de manera drástica. Unos pasos siguieron ese rumor que le hacía pensar que una puerta se abría. Giró la cabeza y descubrió quién era.

— Robin me dijo que estabas aquí. — le informó Luffy.

Nami se echó a un lado, indicándole que quería que se sentase a su lado. El capitán lo hizo y le puso a Nami su sombrero de paja, cosa que, a fin de cuentas, no era frecuente.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Nami. Parecía molesta por sus propios pensamientos.

— Sanji me dijo que tenía que hacer algo— Nami le miró extrañada—. Me dijo que no bastaba con esperar si estabas enamorado.

Los ojos de Nami se llenaron de ilusión, su pulso se aceleró. Se ruborizó y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él, de sentirle de cerca para escuchar las palabras que podía predecir que saldrían de sus labios.

— Y eres la persona más lista que he visto, así que sabrás a qué me refería con lo de la cita— Nami se rió—. Y cada vez que te miro me emociono más que cuando veo carne— dijo Luffy. Nami no sabía cómo tomarse eso, pero se rió de nuevo—. Nami, estoy enamorado de tí.

Nami sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Y la escena de ambos, iluminados por la tenue claridad de la Luna y con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, era un motivo más para mirarse, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar a este momento. Nami rozó la muerte y Luffy la desesperación. Y ahora, estaban sólo ellos dos, sintiéndose las personas más felices del mundo. Finalmente, la navegante halló las palabras apropiadas. Las más simples, y también las más correctas.

— Te quiero.— le dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Luffy miró extrañado, ¡él quería a muchas personas!

— Yo a tí también, pero pensaba que antes de pelear con Kaido querías decir que…

— Me refiero a que estoy enamorado de tí, baka— le interrumpió riendo.

Y ambos se abalanzaron a los labios del otro, sonriendo y fundiéndose en un beso casi eterno. Sentían unas emociones aún más intensas que aquella mañana en la cama de Nami. Les pareció que el mundo no era nada comparado a ellos, lo olvidaron todo. Les daba igual ser perseguidos, buscados, deseados. Ahora mismo, sólo estaban ellos dos. Nami acarició las mejillas de Luffy con la punta de los dedos y se sentó sobre las piernas de éste. Su capitán la aferró a él, abrazándola por la cintura. No quería que se escapase, no quería verla irse. Y sabía que no lo haría, pero pese a todo, quería asegurarse de que podría hacerla feliz a cada segundo, de que cuidaría de esa sonrisa suya sin importar cualquier otra cosa, y que iría al fin del mundo tras de ella a perseguir juntos sus sueños. Los dos se amaban, y no, eso no era nuevo. La verdadera novedad, es que lo sabían.

Pasados unos minutos donde experimentaron multitud de muestras de cariño el uno con el otro, sin haberlas siquiera pensado jamás por no verse en tal situación, decidieron irse a dormir cada uno a sus respectivos camarotes. Definitivamente el numerito de hacía una semana no iba a ser agradable verlo repetirse de nuevo.

Con lástima, la pelinaranja abrió la puerta de su cuarto y miró tiernamente a su capitán, del cual se despidió dándole un delicado beso.

— Te quiero.— le susurró.

— Y yo a tí, pero ya te lo dije hace cinco minutos.— respondió. Definitivamente, Luffy seguía siendo Luffy, y no parecía entender que, aunque Nami ya lo sabía, le reconfortaba escucharlo de sus labios frecuentemente.

— Tú procura descansar, mañana llegaremos a tierra.— le dijo la navegante. Finalmente, le devolvió su sombrero para que nadie sospechara nada y cerró la puerta.

Nami anduvo despacio y con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Robin de nuevo (puesto que más que probablemente, Luffy la habría despertado para averiguar su paradero). Se acostó en su cama, absolutamente radiante y con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que acababa de vivir. Tenía que contenerse, claro. Le encantaría también contárselo a su amiga o, en su defecto, a Chopper, que de seguro le encantaría aprender acerca de las relaciones sentimentales entre los seres humanos y escucharía con atención cada detalle que revelase. Y como no era posible, cerró los ojos, reviviendo cada momento vivido esa noche casi como un sueño, cada instante, cada beso, cada susurro…

Y de repente volvió a la realidad. No podía olvidar su promesa, y aún menos ahora. No iba a permitir que su… ¡Novio! sufriera. Se detuvo en sus reflexiones de nuevo, aturdida. Definitivamente era muy raro afirmar que Luffy era su novio, o mejor dicho, que era la novia de Luffy. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó. Desde siempre, se había considerado a sí misma la más débil de la banda junto con Usopp. No obstante, también conocía que, después de perfeccionar sus habilidades y despertar el haki de premonición, se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no era suficiente. Apretó los puños. No lo era. No iba a poder defender a Luffy de cualquier desgraciado contra el cual no pudiese luchar. No por fuerza, claro, sino por tener claras debilidades contra alguno de sus adversarios, y ella tenía que prepararse para enfrentarlos por él.

El suave ritmo de las olas mecía el barco y, tras una hora de vueltas en la cama, la navegante se durmió. Muy al contrario que el capitán, que se encomendó a Morfeo nada más tirarse a la cama… Como siempre.

La tripulación estaba reunida en el comedor. Por supuesto, no eran pocos los que comentaban el curioso retraso del capitán y su navegante al desayuno, los cuales no habían aparecido por ahí aún. Zoro se fijó en la ausencia de su capitán durante la noche y lo comentó con el grupo.

— Seguro que volvió a buscar la combinación del candado de la nevera por la noche.— ironizó.

La realidad no era tan distinta. Para ser francos, Luffy se pasó por la cocina momentos antes de ir a ver a Nami. Estaba relativamente nervioso, y un par de bocados antes no le iban a venir mal. Por supuesto que buscó sin éxito el código por todos los cajones de la sala, pero para su desgracia no existía ningún papel con el código, Sanji no era tan tonto.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, Luffy entró en la cocina, radiante y siendo el objetivo de todas las miradas. No era para menos, por supuesto, ya que no había entrado solo. A su lado y abrazada a él, se encontraba la hermosísima navegante de los Mugiwara y que tan en alta estima estaba por todas las bandas reconocidas del Nuevo Mundo. Aquella gata ladrona que había robado el corazón del que probablemente sería Rey de los Piratas. El asombro de los presentes era mayúsculo. Se sentaron y procedieron a iniciar su rutina matutina. Estaban tan ensimismados que no percibieron el inusual silencio que les rodeaba.

— Pásame el azúcar.— le solicitó Nami a su capitán.

— Aquí tienes.— le entregó el azúcar a Nami, que consiguió estirando el brazo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¡Gracias!— Nami respondió con un dulce beso.

Sería demasiado optimista decir que ninguno de sus nakamas quedó inquieto por la escena, pero es verdad que todos sabían que lo mejor era no decir nada, percibirlo como algo normal. Les conocían lo suficiente como para saber que sería lo más cómodo para todos, y aunque algunos como Zoro opinaba que esa escenita era un tanto bochornosa (por no hablar de la valoración de un dolorido y desalentado Sanji), a Franky y a Brook les parecía particularmente tierna.

Pero todo lo que Nami estaba realizando se vio interrumpido por su sobresalto.

— ¡Rápido, decidme la hora!— ordenó la navegante.

— Las ocho y veinticinco.— contestó Robin.

Nami salió despedida a cubierta. Luffy creía qué podía ser y fue tras ella. En efecto, tenía razón. Justo a esa hora, con esa velocidad del viento que les llegaba del noroeste, empezaban a divisar una isla. Luffy, como de costumbre, eufórico no contuvo su alegría.

— ¡TIERRA A LA VISTAAAA!— exclamó, provocando que el resto se acercase a verlo.

Todos estaban contentos y emocionados, y particularmente para Nami comenzaba un nuevo reto. Por fin podría poner a prueba su entrenamiento y sus nuevas habilidades. Y más aún habiéndose documentado sobre esa isla. Al fin llegaba el momento.

" _Debo ser más fuerte"_ , pensó, recordando sus propias palabras.

Fin del capítulo 4.

En el próximo capítulo al fin estaremos en tierra y comenzará la parte de "aventuras" ¡Claro que no descuidaré el romance! ¡Un saludo y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5: Aventura

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, siento haber tardado en actualizar. Para empezar, me tomé más tiempo en meditar el capítulo. Decidí también, siguiendo los consejos de una de las mejores escritoras con las que me he topado leyendo en esa web, tardar un poco más entre capítulo y capítulo, haciéndolos a cambio más largos.

Por desgracia, no he podido hacerlo todo lo largo que deseaba porque he tenido una semana atareadisima, y en especial estos últimos tres días, y en uno ni tan siquiera pude escribir absolutamente nada. Lamento haberme demorado tanto, ya que siento que no os devuelvo el apoyo que me prestáis, ¡pero muchas gracias a todos por lo que me animáis!

Os dejo con el capítulo :)

 **Capitulo 5:** _Aventura_

El viento que venía desde estribor forzaba a la tripulación a rodear la isla. Así lo había decidido su inteligente navegante. Probablemente, no fuera lo más apetecible para cualquier marinero que se precie, pues la codicia de al fin atracar en esa isla que prometía aventuras podía superar al sentido común. Sin embargo, como solía decir Luffy, "si lo dice Nami, será porque es verdad". Ya había aprendido a controlar su ansia de adrenalina si era por hacer caso a su navegante. Y sí, definitivamente, ahora sí que era _suya_.

Podían divisar la costa con una pequeña cala en la que, antes del racheado e inesperado viento propio del Nuevo Mundo (y predecido por Nami), pretendían atracar con suma comodidad. No obstante, ahora se veían en la necesidad de hallar alguna zona que lejos estuviera de ser la enorme cordillera que rodeaba la isla y que daba la ilusión de que soportaban un denso bosque.

En su búsqueda circundando la isla en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, la astuta Robin se había dado cuenta de un espeso humo que se alzaba de entre los árboles. Esto podía significar dos cosas: o bien que había un incendio natural, cosa poco probable, o bien que existía gente que habitaba ese trozo de tierra dejado de la mano de Oda, y con suerte, sería un poblado en el que podrían reabastecerse y de paso descubrir con mayor rapidez qué peligros o misterios aguardaban en la isla.

Tras una suave travesía en la que el viento fue amainando lentamente y el cielo gris dejó paso a cálidos rayos de Sol, en tan solo quince minutos lograron su cometido. Otra cala a unos noventa y cinco grados con respecto a la primera que vislumbraron les sería de gran ayuda para pisar tierra firme.

Como no, Luffy no se pudo contener. A unos escasos 200 metros de su destino, cogió a Usopp y a Chopper del cuello, mientras anunciaban con fuertes golpes de voz que les esperaba una gran aventura. Curiosamente, Usopp, para variar, no se veía afectado por su _particular enfermedad_ al no parecer presentar ningún riesgo la recientemente descubierta isla. Sanji preparaba el almuerzo pirata y Franky hacía los preparativos necesarios para liberar al Mini Merry II, cada vez un poco más castigado de todos los episodios vividos con la banda.

— ¡Icen velas!— ordenó Nami.

— ¡Oi, Nami, el capitán soy yo!— le replicó Luffy.

— ¡Si fuera por ti habrías atracado hace diez minutos y te hubieras puesto a escalar tú solo!— le respondió. Y sí, tenía razón.

Luffy hizo un mohín de resignación. El pobre capitán frustrado por su navegante se sentó en el mascarón en señal de disgusto. Sabía que Nami tenía razón, la quería mucho, por supuesto, pero sus ansias de aventura se habían convertido en una necesidad que le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ancla se dejó caer y se posó sobre la arena a ocho metros de profundidad. No era lo más óptimo, pero era lo máximo que se podía conseguir debido a las fluctuaciones de altura que había en el fondo marino que rodeaba la isla.

— Qué extraño— comentó Nami a su amiga—. No sólo parece que no haya un terreno regular bajo el agua, sino que además no hemos encontrado animales a esta distancia; ni peces ni gaviotas.

— Estamos en el Nuevo Mundo— le recordó Robin—, quizás la fauna pueda ser tan exclusiva como el clima.

— Supongo que tienes razón.— respondió Nami, poco convencida de la explicación.

El Mini Merry hizo su aparición y se dirigieron a la orilla. En primer lugar irían tres de los cuatro usuarios: Robin, Chopper y Luffy, escoltados por Usopp. Luffy fue el primero en bajarse de la pequeña embarcación y dio vueltas por la pequeña cala. En menos de un minuto quedó decepcionado al comprobar que sólo había arena. Poco después, Usopp trajo consigo a Nami, Zoro y Sanji. Franky y Brook se ofrecieron a vigilar el barco en ausencia del resto de Mugiwaras.

Cuando los piratas restantes desembarcaron, Luffy se dirigió a Nami con vigor.

— ¡Nami, aquí no hay nada!— le reprochó.

— Ni que fuese mi culpa— respondió serena—. Pero tienes razón, ni siquiera hay conchas a pie de mar, parece como si no hubiera vida animal…

— Eso no está mal, Zoro— añadió Robin—. Podríamos perdernos juntos sin sentirnos vigilados por nada.

Zoro inmediatamente se quedó sin habla y se puso rojo como un tomate.

— Fufufu.— rió Robin.

Entre las protestas de Usopp por ser _demasiada información_ , la navegante en cierto modo sentía incluso envidia de ello, por primera vez en su vida. No hablaba de Zoro, obviamente, pero desde luego que le gustaría hablar de esos temas con Luffy de forma tan natural. Aunque de aquí a que pudiese despertar esa clase de necesidades en el moreno… _"Veo más cercano el día en que una chica le enseñe las bragas a Brook_ ", pensaba Nami al respecto.

Sin esperar mucho más, los siete mugiwaras que se fueron a explorar emprendieron su expedición encabezados por Luffy. Ascendieron al bosque por un pequeño camino que parecía marcado de forma artificial. La navegante y la arqueóloga se encontraban cada vez más confundidas después de su charla antes de llegar a la isla: ¿alguien ha hecho este camino? ¿Y qué hay del humo que divisaron, cuándo había cesado?

Cuando llegaron al bosque, se fijaron en la cantidad insana de altos ficus que yacían allí, con hermosas orquídeas que adornaban el paisaje. Naturalmente, Chopper se detenía a buscar hierbas que pudieran servirle de ayuda en sus complejos fármacos. Las lianas que obstruían a veces el camino eran cortadas fácilmente por el espadachín peliverde en un santiamén, y Nami y Robin no paraban de elogiar la belleza de los paisajes.

— Luffy— indicó la navegante, cogiendo el brazo del moreno—, ahora que eres mi novio vas a tener que llevarme a más sitios como éste.

— Si hay carne me apunto, shishishi.— bromeó el capitán. Nami, poco después, mordió pícaramente el lóbulo de Luffy, esperando a su reacción. El chico paró de reír y casi se olvidó de dónde estaba. _"Esto marcha"_ , pensó la pelinaranja.

Sanji se encontraba delante de Zoro y Robin. Esta última se arrimaba más de lo que el rubio podía soportar ver a _ese mierdoso marimo_. Andaba casi a patadas, nervioso, y la taquicardia no cesó cuando vio que su dulce Nami-swan arañaba con los dientes de esa forma la oreja de su capitán. Sin embargo, como excelente cocinero profesional que era, su responsabilidad recaía en encontrar género que recolectar para los suyos. Aún en busca de un poblado, todo aquello que pudiera ser cazado de una buena patada, sería dinero que ahorraría a su pelinaranja, y desde luego que como cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación temía pedirle dinero a Nami aunque fuese por algo de primera necesidad.

De pronto, vio algo que le parecía ser una cola de alguna especie pequeña asomar detrás de un árbol.

— ¡Comida, a las dos!— indicó Sanji centrado— ¡Corred, antes de que escape!

Sanji, seguido de un hambriento Luffy, se abalanzó a por esa aparentemente fácil presa. No parecía ser lo más apetecible del Grand Line: la cola de color amarillo mostaza medía apenas unos 9 centímetros, pero cualquier cosa les valía. Inconscientemente comenzaron a competir por ver quién lo cazaba antes, y emprendieron algo similar a una carrera, donde se empujaban en horizontal, furiosos. Curiosamente, el sombrero de Luffy también parecía competir con la corbata del rubio, sólo que por ver cuál de estas dos prendas se meneaba más con el viento que tenían de frente. Los pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, largos y fuertes. Los mugiwaras restantes lo veían de lejos sin inmutarse, era el espectáculo de cada día.

Finalmente, Luffy y Sanji, en un duelo por demostrar su hombría, saltaron los metros que hicieron falta para alcanzar con la punta de los dedos esa cola de un color tan particular para tratarse de un animal

— ¡Ganaré yo!— exclamaron al unísono.

Y cuando la caída con el firme destino de la tierra húmeda de aquellos lares estaba por finalizar, a ambos se le hizo interminable. No les bastaba con usar su brazo para echar al otro fuera de la trayectoria. Además, estiraban ligeramente los dedos de los pies como si, de alguna forma, esto les fuera a suponer una ventaja decisiva en la pequeña competencia improvisada.

Y la punta del dedo anular de Sanji hizo contacto con la cola del animal… O presunto animal. El rubio agarró con fuerza la cola y Luffy la miró con decepción: la cola no era más que un peluche.

Inmediatamente después, comenzaron a oír sonidos de armas amartillándose por detrás. Varios centenares de hombres vestidos de paisanos corrientes se amontonaron a espaldas de estos dos. Casi sin dar lugar a reacción, los mugiwaras restantes estuvieron ágiles. Nami montó su Clima Tact, Zoro desenvainó dos de sus katanas, Chopper se transformó en su Kung Fu Point, Usopp tensó su Kuro Kabuto y Robin cruzó sus brazos lista para usar su habilidad.

Sin embargo, más muchedumbre apareció armada detrás de los otros, y poco a poco fueron rodeándoles. La tensión se podía cortar con un alfiler y los piratas estaban a la espera de que Luffy atacase. Usualmente, el capitán atacaría nada más ver que su tripulación se sentía amenazada, pero este caso era diferente. Él, con su haki, no hallaba intención maligna por parte de sus opresores.

Sanji permanecía sereno y comprobaba su perímetro con detenimiento, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo revelador, y que sería pensamiento común en los siete piratas.

— ¿Les tiemblan las piernas?— preguntó Zoro.

Y en efecto, la mayoría tenía una expresión mucho más propia de un pánico monumental que de un feroz enfado. Algunos tenían notables gotas de sudor frío recorrer sus frentes. Otros no atinaban con su pulso a apuntar a los piratas. La banda, confusa, optó por guardar sus armas. Luffy y Sanji se reagruparon con sus compañeros, y el círculo de gente aparentemente amenazante, se cerró sin dejarles salida posible.

— No pretendemos hacer daño a nadie.— comentó Nami, despreocupada.

— ¿Y… Y qué?— dijo uno de los civiles— ¡KOMARU-SAN NOS CONFIÓ LA ISLA!

— ¿Komaru-san?— preguntó Robin— ¿Quién es?

— ¡N… No necesitas saberlo!— contestó otro.

Entonces, a Nami se le iluminó la mente con una gran idea.

— ¿Otra vez esos Sombrero de Paja haciéndose pasar por nosotros?— rechistó molesta. Dio varios pasos al frente y bajó el arma de uno de los civiles— ¡Oye, mira que atacarnos sin comprobar que somos nosotros! ¡Nosotros somos los piratas de...— Nami miró a sus compañeros y se fijó en el menos reputado de entre todos ellos— Jackie, el Reno!

Los civiles comenzaron a guardar la calma y, uno a uno, comenzaron a bajar sus rifles y pistolas. Sus rostros pasaron a ser mucho más despreocupados y felices, como si una carga se les hubiera desprendido.

— ¡Menos mal!— exclamó un civil— ¡Komaru-san nos dijo que los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja eran muy peligrosos!

— Ese chico tiene un sombrero de paja, ¡pero supongo que habrá a raudales en el mundo exterior!

" _Parece que no tienen ni idea de lo que hay más allá de esta isla"_ , pensó la navegante.

— Oye, ¿pero tenéis carne en esta isla?— preguntó Luffy al verse observado por el comentario de antes.

— Claro, ¿cómo te llamas, chico?— contestó uno de los presuntos subordinados de Komaru.

— Me llamo Luffy.— dijo sonriente. Como era obvio, los otros Mugiwara tragaron saliva y aguardaron nerviosos la respuesta de los civiles.

— ¡Pues bienvenido, Luffy!— exclamó el mismo, generando confusión entre los piratas— ¿Qué tal si os acercáis al poblado a pasar el día?— sugirió.

— ¡Por supuesto! Shishishi.— contestó radiante Luffy.

— ¿Y no debería contestar el capitán?— dijeron extrañados algunos de los paisanos.

— ¡Oi, yo soy el cap-!— Robin frenó a Luffy en seco tapándole la boca con una mano fleur y le dio un ligero empujón a Chopper a modo de toque de atención.

— ¡Con mucho gusto, el capitán Jackie acepta!— exclamó Chopper de modo muy entusiasmado. Parecía que se hallaba verdaderamente ilusionado con su nuevo y falso rol.

Y tras susurrarle la situación a Luffy y convencerle de que no siempre la verdad conducía a todos lados, partieron rumbo al poblado, a unos seiscientos metros de su posición actual. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar que una bandera ondeaba a lo alto de una muralla que describía el perímetro de la villa. También se veía el perfil a contraluz de unos edificios de no más de dos o tres pisos, que conformarían el concepto que la banda podía tener de aquel pueblo.

Caminando y luchando contra las lianas y matorrales que obstruían el camino, Robin no tardó en comentar con su amiga.

— Hace dos minutos vi un mosquito— le dijo la arqueóloga—, y ahora hay muchos que parecen locos por nuestra sangre.

— Es extraño— respondió la navegante—, y empiezo a escuchar el piar de algunos pájaros a lo lejos. Cuanto más nos acercamos a su poblado…

Y entonces, Nami sintió que algo agarraba con fuerza su mano izquierda y giró fugazmente la mirada, para encontrárselo a él. Ella creía que estar rodeado de potenciales aventuras le inhibía de todo, sin embargo, parece haber añadido una excepción con ella.

— Luffy— dijo la pelinaranja, sonrojada—, no sabía que hasta podrías ser romántico a veces.

Y al escuchar estas palabras, Luffy frunció el ceño, ruborizado como su navegante y se lo tomó como un reto personal. Soltó su mano y la agarró de la cintura, arrimándola a él.

— No sé de qué va eso de ser romántico— confesó Luffy—. Yo sólo lo hago porque se me apetece, ¡por eso soy un pirata!

— ¡Hahaha!— rió Nami, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno— Supongo que eso me vale.— le contestó sonriente, y entonces notó una mano traviesa que bajaba más allá de su espalda— ¿¡Lu… Luffy!?

El grupo de civiles se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta principal y tocaron el enorme portón de acero de unos cinco metros de alto y tres y medio de ancho. Pasó un minuto hasta que, como muestra de confirmación del mensaje, una columna de humo se levantó entre los edificios y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, con un descomunal ruido acompañándola.

Y cuando la puerta se hubo abierto completamente, los rostros de Luffy y Chopper se iluminaron por completo y dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y se adelantaron a su particular escolta. Y perplejos ambos, entonaron la misma palabra al unísono.

— ¡SUGOOOOI!— exclamaron.

No era para menos. Animales propios de ese bosque convivían en total armonía con humanos (o eso parecía). Osos que ayudaban a cargar enormes cajas, jaguares que servían de transporte para los niños que paseaban con sus padres y hasta azores con carteras en sus picos, probablemente llenas de documentos o correo. Como no podía ser de otra manera, estos dos se lanzaron a hacer nuevos amigos animales, de los cuales la villa estaba repleta.

— Ossan— dijo Usopp a uno de los civiles armados, ligeramente entrado en la tercera edad—, ¿porque sólo hay animales en el poblado y cerca de él?— preguntó.

— ¡Oh! Desde que llegó Komaru-san e hizo florecer de nuevo la isla, nos pidió que se lo agradeciésemos trasladando la fauna a la villa y dejándole instalar esas barreras invisibles para comunicarnos con el exterior— contestó—. Probablemente ya las hayan percibido con los desniveles de la orilla. ¡No sabemos para qué quiere todo eso, pero ha devuelto a Soyuma la riqueza de prados de la que presumíamos cuando yo era joven!

— ¿Entonces no siempre fue así la isla?— interrogó Nami.

— Lo era, hasta que una época de sequía hizo estragos irreparables...— confesó el viejo con tristeza— Como el clima del Nuevo Mundo no se puede predecir, nuestros antepasados no se pudieron preparar para afrontarla. Nuestra flora se desvaneció y poco a poco comenzaron a extinguirse especies de la isla. Eso trajo consigo hambre, muchísima hambre, y el hambre deshumaniza a la gente— Sanji asintió resignado ante esta declaración—. Este pequeño pueblo se convirtió en una carnicería durante años, donde los más humildes elegían morirse de hambre y los más despiadados…— el viejo derramó una lágrima— Los más despiadados mataban a los más humildes en pos de hacer lo que hicieron a mis padres…

— No me diga que...— le dijo Robin aterrada.

— Sí, señorita, se puso de moda entre esa pequeña parte de la población...— el viejo rompió a llorar— El canibalismo.

Los rostros de los cinco piratas que escuchaban el relato se tornó pálido. No pudieron evitar empatizar con el pobre y curtido aldeano, ni siquiera Zoro. No obstante, el viejo dejó de llorar y se secó las lágrimas.

— ¡Pero eso ya no importa! ¡Sólo es pasado!— exclamó feliz— ¡Nosotros, los guardianes que sobrevivimos a esa época, nos encargamos de asegurarnos de que los forasteros no son ninguno de los que Komaru-san nos advierte, a la vez que traemos a la villa los animales extraviados fuera de los límites de la aldea!

— Pero… Las flores por ejemplo, necesitan de las abejas para la polinización.— le reprochó Nami.

— ¡Komaru-san se encarga de todo eso, hahaha!

— Es usted muy sabio, Ossan, ¿cómo se llama?— le preguntó Usopp.

— ¡Mi nombre es Fray!— contestó enérgicamente.

A pesar del optimismo que desprendía la aldea, los piratas (salvo dos que estaban en su salsa jugando con animales exóticos que habitaban la isla) se encontraban ciertamente incómodos. Algo, y en especial el misterio de quién podría ser ese Komaru ocupaban sus pensamientos. Esa maldita isla tenía algo que les daba mala espina y que no les permitía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Zoro alzó la mirada hacia arriba casualmente. Sus ojos se quedaron como platos. Su respiración se cortó. Tragó saliva.

Nami y Robin sintieron como Zoro les tocaba con el dedo en la espalda. Ambas se giraron y siguieron con las miradas el recorrido de la única pupila de Zoro. Alzaron la vista al cielo y la vieron, la imponente bandera que ondeaba por encima de la muralla custodiando la peculiar ciudad: ¡la bandera del Gobierno Mundial!

" _¿Ese Komaru-san es en realidad…?"_ , pensó Nami.

Y por si fuera poco, antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar ante tan impactante choque de realidad, unos gritos seguidos de unos acelerados pasos se oían a lo lejos. Reconocían esas voces. Los piratas se tornaron para encontrarse con Brook y Franky reclamando atención. Y haber siquiera llegado al lugar donde estaban, le escucharon alto y claro.

— ¡Chicos!— gritó Franky.

— ¡NO VAMOS A PODER ZARPAR!— exclamó Brook con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Fin del capítulo 5._

Aviso que en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon y cambiaré a M (y la parte del lemon la marcaré con barreras fosforescentes si es necesario). Por el momento cambio a T ya que eso del canibalismo no es muy de "todos los públicos".

¡Un saludo y gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6: Komaru

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por la acogida del último episodio. Siento no haberles podido corresponder trayendo este otro capítulo más rápido.

El motivo principal era el más simple: no sabía cómo empezar el episodio. Es decir, sabía cómo lo iba a desarrollar y concluirlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo enlazarlo con el último capítulo.

Por otra parte, el caso obvio: no he escrito lemon jamás en mi vida, y he tomado mucho cuidado en este. Está señalizado, para los que se lo quieran saltar. La verdad es que ha sido una experiencia que en un principio me hacía sentir incómodo, pero poco a poco me fui adecuando y la verdad es que es gratificante. Espero que les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído, ¡y por supuesto, el capítulo entero también!

Os dejo con el capítulo 6.

 **Capítulo 6:** _Komaru_

Luffy era solicitado por el que debería ser su capitán durante ese periodo de tiempo. El moreno obedeció y fue junto con el resto de su tripulación. Habían pasado cinco minutos y Chopper no había tardado en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Sin embargo, Luffy había necesitado ese toque de atención, pues se hallaba distraído jugueteando con esos (desgraciados) animales.

— ¡Nos podríamos quedar unos días!— exclamó Luffy sonriendo mientras se encaminaba hacia sus compañeros, pero su rostro se formalizó cuando se percató de las expresiones del resto— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó.

— Eso, ¿ocurre algo?— interrogó Fray, que había estado esos cinco minutos parado mirando desde lejos cómo cuchicheaban los Mugiwaras a sus espaldas.

— Luffy, vamos a estar unos días aquí— confirmó Chopper—. Fray, ¿no tendrá problemas para conseguirnos hospedaje, verdad?— preguntó el reno.

— ¡Claro que no!— contestó— Hay una antigua pensión cerca. Ahora que no tenemos visitas se utiliza como almacén para suministros, pero sigue habiendo habitaciones funcionales para los hombres que vienen una vez al mes.

— ¿Qué hombres?— preguntó Nami.

— Amigos de Komaru-san. Espero que no le importe.— respondió el viejo.

La tripulación asintió cada vez con más dudas. Habían solicitado estancia para discutir sobre la situación actual.

Sin mucha más vacilación, fueron guiados por Fray hacia el hostal. Se encontraba a unos ciento cincuenta metros de allí. Más esos ciento cincuenta metros fueron intensos. La ciudad parecía tener un denominador común: aunque eran edificios de pocas plantas, parecían tener fachadas muy futuristas y con un material complicado de identificar similar al hormigón, pero todos estaban agrietados de una u otra forma, con tremendas manchas de humedad y muy pocos conservaban todos los cristales de sus extensos ventanales.

Una vez acabó el trayecto durante el cual no se escuchó ni media palabra, llegaron a su futura estancia. Era un edificio de tres pisos. En el más bajo de todos habían cajas y sacos llenos de herramientas y utensilios de obra. El interior era parecido al de una lúgubre fábrica abandonada pero contenida en 200 metros cuadrados. Poleas que no colgaban de nada, viejas cintas transportadoras abandonadas y varios insectos que asomaban por cada rincón del piso. Las escaleras se encontraban justo en la pared contraria a la puerta.

El segundo y tercer piso se componía de dos habitaciones con baño en cada piso. En la segunda planta se hallaba un salón además, con todo tipo de comodidades, y en la tercera una extensa cocina con todo tipo de útiles gastronómicos que enamoró a Sanji. Lo curioso es que el estado de estas plantas era considerablemente más confortable que el del primer piso. Las paredes verdes, casi inmaculadas y cristales apenas imperceptibles en las ventas. Parecía cuidado cada día.

La banda fue abandonada por Fray pocos minutos más tarde y les dio un Den Den Mushi para que pudieran contactar con él cuando lo necesitasen. Nami concluyó entonces que probablemente el Gobierno Mundial introducía tecnología "del exterior" a la isla.

Una vez todos dispuestos en una mesa de madera rectangular en el salón, lo más parecido a un comedor que había en todo el hostal, comenzó la discusión.

— ¿Qué hace aquí el Gobierno Mundial?— preguntó Zoro para romper el hielo.

— ¿Gobierno Mundial?— preguntó Luffy.

— No parece muy diferente a lo que hemos encontrado ya— respondió Robin—. Un reino en supuestos apuros que tiene como salvador a un tirano con ansias de poder.

— Arabasta o Dressrosa por ejemplo...— comentó Usopp— ¿Por qué siempre nos metemos en estos líos?— se quejó.

— En este caso no tenemos más remedio que hacer de SUPER salvadores— dijo Franky—. Desde que llegamos el viento parece que se haya detenido por completo. Podríamos usar un Cup da Burst para desplazarnos, pero nuestras reservas de Cola se han agotado…

— ¡Eso te pasa por jugar con el cañón cuando lo reparaste!— le replicó Sanji.

— Pues en este sitio no parece que vayamos a poder abastecernos de Cola— dijo Nami—. Y es cierto que desde que llegamos no he percibido ni una pizca de brisa… Y el Sunny es demasiado pesado como para generar yo una corriente de viento.

— Pues nuestra única opción parece ser descubrir qué pretende de esta gente el Gobierno Mundial y patearles el culo para encontrar una forma de salir de aquí— comentó Zoro.

Todos asintieron con firmeza.

— ¿Qué opinas, Luffy?— preguntó Nami, decidida. Miró a su capitán y ahí lo encontró: dormido, como un tronco. Roncando todo lo descaradamente que su garganta le permitía, de un modo que inexplicablemente hizo que no se diese cuenta el resto de su tripulación. Y entonces, un fortísimo golpe despertó de una a Luffy, un golpe seco en su nuca de goma, que seguro que de no ser por su fruta hubiese acabado muerto— ¿¡PERO QUE CLASE DE CAPITÁN ERES!?— le dijo furiosa.

— ¡Pero si sois vosotros los que no me explicais qué pasa aquí!— le reprochó con miedo el moreno antes la mirada de terror de sus nakamas.

— ¡Porque lo discutimos mientras tú jugabas a ser granjero!— le contestó.

Minutos más tarde la banda se organizó poco a poco. Se repartieron las habitaciones. Era obvio que Luffy y Nami compartirían habitación. Zoro no quería compartir habitación con la arqueóloga, hasta que esta le susurró algo al oído que no merece la pena saber que era, pero desde luego le convenció. Sanji reclamó una habitación para el solo bajo amenaza de no cocinar para el resto hasta nuevo aviso, obligando a Franky, Brook, Chopper y Usopp a compartir la habitación restante.

Todos llevaban pequeñas mochilas donde guardaban comida. Nami, además, no dudó en incluir una bikini nuevo por lo que pudiera pasar. El calor dentro de esa casa era abrasivo.

Todos fueron a comprobar sus respectivas habitaciones. Habían decidido salir en una hora en busca de información para descubrir el paradero y las intenciones de ese presunto tirano.

Nami entró en la habitación, por delante de Luffy. El capitán estaba empezando a resultar un poco decepcionado con su incursión. Ansiaba aventuras y se había topado con un enorme poblado de gente con costumbres muy raras, y para colmo no sabía exactamente por qué había metido algo del Gobierno Mundial y no podían salir de allí. _"Quizás con un poco de suerte haya que darle una paliza a alguien"_ , pensaba aburrido el moreno.

Luffy se tiró en redondo a la cama, desanimado, mientras Nami hurgaba entre sus pertenencias para hallar su bikini nuevo. Si iban a pegarse con algún dirigente del Gobierno Mundial, más valiera que se estropeara el "barato" de 20.000 berries a aquella carísima prenda de 130.000 berries.

— Luffy, voy a cambiarme— anunció la navegante—. Procura darte la vuelta.

— Sí...— contestó desganado, invadido por el hastío, sin prestar atención a lo que había solicitado su novia.

 **ALERTA LEMON. CHAN CHAAAAAAN. Ve hasta otro párrafo subrayado y en negrita si quieres saltarlo, que señaliza el final de éste.**

Y Nami procedió, sin fijarse en su capitán o hacia dónde estaba mirando, a desnudar sus senos con toda la calma del mundo, desatando el fino cordón de su prenda y dejando que ésta se deslizase por sus brazos hasta caer en el suelo.

Luffy, que estaba en otro universo, inhibido de lo que pasaba en el presente, no pudo contener que su mirada se lanzase sobre aquellos enormes pechos que poseía Nami. Él nunca había sentido esa necesidad de acariciarlos y palparlos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sin quererlo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Nami. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber tenido tal descaro, pero en lugar de pedir perdón, guardó silencio.

Los dos piratas se ruborizaron. La piel de Nami se erizó. Es cierto que poco le importaba a ella que la gente viese su cuerpo sin nada que lo ocultase. No le agradaba, desde luego, pero consideraba que había cosas que tenía más necesidad de ocultar, como por ejemplo, sus lágrimas. Pero esta vez era diferente, y no es porque sentía que se hallaba en una situación embarazosa, sino todo lo contrario. A ella le parecía un momento íntimo, un sentimiento único de conexión con él. Era una situación diferente y le puso las emociones a flor de piel.

Poco tardó Nami en vislumbrar cómo, de entre los musculosos muslos de Luffy, brotaba un suspiro de su hombría. Tampoco es que se hubiera fijado en su entrepierna en— casi— ninguna ocasión. Pero era la primera vez que tenía conocimientos de esa clase de excitación por parte de su capitán.

El moreno detuvo su mirada por un rato más en su navegante, y no sólo en sus formidables pechos, sino en todo su cuerpo. En sus bien definidas caderas, su apretada cintura y su bello rostro capitaneado por unos hermosísimos ojos castaños. Para él, fuera de un contexto, era simplemente un cuerpo, pero si era el cuerpo de su navegante del que se hablaba se producía una química especial en sus sentidos y un golpe de calor atizaba con fuerza cada rincón de su torso.

Finalmente, Luffy se levantó, lentamente y aturdido por la escena.

— Siento que esté...— intentó disculparse el capitán.

— No, no importa.— le interrumpió Nami.

Sus ojos seguían buscando una salida del laberinto en el que parecían encerrados y el chico dio un paso al frente. Dos, tres le bastaron para alcanzar a su navegante y le dio el gusto que hacía tiempo que parecían reclamar sus bocas en silencio. La besó, lo más apasionadamente que pudo mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el vientre de Nami y alcanzaba lentamente su pezón. Nami suspiró de pura excitación y Luffy comenzó a curiosear con la anatomía de su pareja, y por primera vez, con la anatomía femenina.

Comenzó a patinar su seno con un dedo, que perfilaba su pecho y recorría su superficie entera. A Luffy le había fascinado en concreto aquella protuberancia rosada que sobresalía de su objetivo. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si lo mordiera.

Abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello y su mandíbula, acariciando con los dientes su piel ambos pechos con sus manos. Los suspiros de Nami se hicieron aún más intermitentes. Y mientras ella se acostumbraba a que el moreno se encariñase con su cuello, sintió como un la calidez de la húmeda boca de Luffy se posaba sobre su pezón, como lo lamía y lo besaba. Ella gimió y se agarró de inmediato su otro pecho con la mano.

— ¡Luffy!— exclamó. Después se arrepintió: no quería que pensase que eso no le gustaba o que estaba mal, pero casi milagrosamente, parece ser que el chico entendió su excitación por el tono de su voz y no estaba dispuesto a parar.

Nami estaba tan perdida como él. A pesar de que ella había podido obtener conocimiento de la materia en algunos libros que nadie jamás hallaría entre sus pertenencias, parecía que el baño de realidad la había sacudido. Definitivamente, no conocía qué hacer con exactitud en esa situación. Se dejó llevar, y por intento empujó a su capitán, tirándolo a la cama. Jadeante, le lanzó una mirada con una mezcla entre picardía y desconcierto.

— Ahora me toca a mí, ¿no?— le indicó la navegante.

La pelinaranja se inclinó para retirar la roja y castigada camisa del cuerpo del moreno. Luffy sonreía sin saber bien por qué y un huracán sacudió su corazón cuando lo hizo, hasta tal punto que pensaba que ese dichosos músculo se le saldría del pecho.

— ¿A esto se refería Zoro con acostarme contigo?— preguntó excitado e inocente Luffy, provocando una pequeña risa en Nami.

— Supongo que sí.— contestó divertida.

Los labios y la lengua de la navegante recorrieron el abdomen del capitán. A ella también le encantaba su cuerpo, un cuerpo que jamás había sentido tan fuerte como hasta ahora. Un cuerpo que ella quería para ella, como un tesoro o una fortuna. Pasó sus dedos por los trabajados brazos de Luffy. Sin embargo, lo que más satisfacción le produjo fue encontrar tan dispar el pulso de su pareja como el suyo, pues le confirmaba que no era la única emocionada por el evento.

Nami, con prisas y quizás más de las que debía tener, alcanzó finalmente el pantalón de su capitán. Retiró con los dientes la faja que ocultaba ese preciado botón que necesitaba desabrochar. Una vez lo alcanzó, ejecutó su maniobra y terminaron por ceder de sus caderas esos molestos vaqueros, dejando a Luffy en calzoncillos frente a Nami.

Su navegante se tumbó encima de Luffy y éste comenzó a besarla como si no pudiera aguantar ni un minuto más separado de su boca, y ciertamente, no podía. Desplazó su mano hasta el final de su espalda y la apretó hacia él. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el bulto que asomaba de sus vaqueros se había hecho aún más notorio, y comenzó a mover las caderas dejando que se deslizase pegado a la entrepierna de su navegante, separados por apenas unos milímetros de tela. Nami no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y poco a poco el beso fue cesando, dejando a ambos absortos por el sentimiento que les provocaba la fricción de aquella precisa parte.

Sus respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas, al mismo ritmo que su sonrojo aumentaba. Se encontraban completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, en sus gestos, en sus exhalaciones. Nami marcó el rumbo de la situación aprovechando esa ola de placer que parecía atizar a su capitán y sin que pudiera preveerlo se abalanzó a su cuello de Luffy y lo besó mientras con sus manos comenzó a retirar la última pieza de ropa que poseía el moreno.

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron como nunca antes había podido imaginar cuando una Nami con ganas de entretenerse con su cuerpo sacó a relucir sus dedos, recorriendo en toda su totalidad el tronco de la virilidad de aquel chico. Él jamás había sentido absolutamente nada similar, jamás había manifestado emociones tan intensas. Al mismo tiempo, ella se sentía curiosa por ver cómo reaccionaría su capitán al jugar con su intimidad.

Nami descendió un poco comenzó a besar suavemente su vientre mientras su mano empezaba a reproducir movimientos alternos en el miembro del moreno. Empezó un instante de un placer indescriptible para Luffy por las oscilaciones que la navegante realizaba en su entrepierna. Suspiraba cada vez con más fuerza y casi podría jurar que perdió el control de sí mismo.

Nami era consciente del gusto que envolvía a su pareja, y eso le excitaba aún más. Aunque le hubiese encantado que él colaborase un poco más, aunque a fin de cuentas no podía esperar otra cosa si nunca antes había tenido esa clase de necesidades. Así pues, decidió tomar la delantera de nuevo, pero cuando mandó sus manos a su pantalón para poder retirarlo, Luffy, poco menos que desconocido, se los separó con fuerza bruta estirando cada lateral con sus manos, para rasgar un poco la tela y deslizarlos hacia abajo. La navegante pudo sentirse algo molesta, pero eso la excitaba más, y las fortísimas emociones que estaba padeciendo le impedían preocuparse por esa ligerísima molestia.

¿Pero quién era ese Luffy? Nami no paraba de preguntárselo después de eso, su mirada era atenta a su cuerpo y de completa concentración. Eso le encantaba. Entonces, el capitán intercambió su posición con la de su navegante de un mero impulso y pasó sus manos por su única ropa interior restante. La ausentó de su piel con firmeza y casi se detuvo su corazón cuando pudo contemplar el torso de Nami completamente desvestido, con una expresión de excitación pura y hallándose anonadada por cómo estaba actuando él.

De nuevo, comenzó a besar uno de sus pechos mientras su mano exploraba más allá de sus caderas y curioseaba entre sus muslos. Se desplazó un poco en dirección contraria al final de sus piernas y Nami le correspondió con un fuerte suspiro y abriendo un poco sus piernas para facilitar su maniobra. Lentamente, alcanzó su ingle y deslizó su mano hasta encontrar cerca la confirmación del sexo de Nami. Aquella localización húmeda y caliente hacía casi gritar a la chica con tan sólo rozarlo.

Ella no imaginó en ninguno de sus más optimistas pensamientos ni fantaseó en ninguno de sus más eróticos sueños que se encontraría de esa manera manera: tan a merced de su instinto y desprendiendo tanta fogosidad. Y más sorprendida se encontró cuando uno de los dedos de Luffy se hundió en su intimidad, profundizándola y dejándola sin aliento, sin palabras que añadir. No pudo hacer más que abrir la boca de su excitación y cerrar los ojos esperando a que algo más pasase.

El travieso dedo de Luffy arremetía una y otra vez, hurgando en su cavidad. Él disfrutaba haciendo eso mientras que ascendía con su boca y volvía a besar su cuello. Podía notar como Nami arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás. Él no sabía exactamente qué significaba, pero intuía que era bueno. Le encantaba esa sensación de satisfacción que le producía ver a su navegante disfrutando así por su culpa.

Después de un buen rato, la pelinaranja optó por arrimar hacia ella sus piernas y le lanzó una mirada cargada de palabras, pero reinada por el mutismo. Luffy deducía qué pretendía que hiciese. Lentamente, sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, se fusionó con ella con muchísimo cuidado. Podía ver su expresión de dolor, pero el intenso placer que compartía con ella también.

Y poco a poco, el pirata fue cogiendo confianza con su navegante. Aumentó la marcha de sus caderas y Nami comenzó a gemir de puro placer. Gritaba su nombre repetidas veces, y eso a él le encantaba. Luffy que se hallaba jadeante y arremetía con fuerza, empezando a comprender que ella disfrutaba con ello.

Él no podía pensar absolutamente en nada, y ella sólo pensaba en ese momento. Ambos gozaban ese instante de una forma que jamás habían sentido. Y finalmente, ella dio un último alarido acompañado de arquear la espalda aún más intensamente, mientras a Luffy se le cortaba la respiración y notaba el culmen del acto materializarse.

 **Fin del lemon. ¡Espero que no me matéis si ha sido muy largo!**

Ambos cayeron exhaustos a la cama, suspirando y satisfechos por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrientes, se sentían en la más absoluta intimidad. Era su momento, el de los dos. Sus cuerpos desnudos abrazándose sin nada de por medio, habiendo sido uno sólo hace un rato. Esa paz, esa calma y serenidad no tenían absolutamente ningún precio. Y cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, simplemente se miraron, dulcemente. Nami le dio un cariñoso beso a su capitán.

— Te quiero.— dijo Nami.

— Compartiría de mi carne contigo.— le dijo Luffy, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Nami se rió y el pobre Luffy no sabía por qué, ¡le había dicho algo incluso más fuerte de lo que ella le dijo!

Había pasado media hora y tenía otra media hora para ellos. Otra media hora que emplearían simplemente para el silencio, para que sus miradas hablasen por ellos y para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Paralelamente, en una habitación de localización desconocida para los Piratas del Sombrero de paja, se hallaba un escritorio que aguardaba tras de sí una silueta, presumiblemente masculina, en mitad de la oscuridad de la habitación, con una pequeña ventana como única fuente de luz. Tras esa ventana, se podía divisar el resto de la ciudad, con la entrada de ésta más lejana de lo que se pudiese alcanzar a ver desde allí.

La puerta de aquel aparente despacho fue percutida desde fuera.

— Adelante.— mencionó aquella silueta, con una voz notablemente castigada por el tabaco después de una elevada cantidad de años.

La puerta se abrió. Dos guardianes de la villa aparecieron. Debido a que esos guardianes no eran más que civiles con armas, no le costó mucho cuadrar su identidad a aquel misterioso hombre.

— Komaru-san— anunció uno de ellos—, ellos mismos nos confirmaron que no eran los Sombrero de Paja.

— Ya veo…— contestó— ¿Cuántos eran?

— Nueve.— respondió firme su compañero.

— Entiendo.— concluyó Komaru.

Buscó algo en su escritorio. Inquietos, los dos hombres se miraron, preguntándose qué podría ser. Quizás un premio. No tenían miedo, él jamás les haría nada malo.

Dos disparos seguidos de dos golpes secos en el suelo fue lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar. Sangre asomaba por debajo de la puerta y otra tanta salpicó la pared. Unos pasos lentos se escucharon de inmediato. Parecía que dos personas se acercaban.

Una mujer morena y alta, con unas curvas menos definidas de lo común y vestida con un mono azul que llevaba el símbolo del Gobierno Mundial en la espalda, abrió la puerta. Otro hombre, algo más bajo y de pelo castaño, enchaquetado y con un rifle de precisión a su espalda, la siguió.

— ¿Ya has vuelto a perder los nervios?— preguntó la mujer.

— Diles a sus familias que los mataron unos osos mientras estaban fuera— sentenció Komaru—. Ya son lo bastante inútiles como para que encima sean idiotas.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se llevaron consigo los cadáveres, asegurándose de que no arrastrasen el suelo para no tener que limpiar más tarde un reguero hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, la hora había pasado, y los Muguiwara estaban a punto de salir a investigar.

 _Fin del capítulo 6._

¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo! Las reviews se agradecen y prometo no tardar 5 días la próxima vez.


	7. Capítulo 7: Fray

¡Hola a todos! Hace unos… ¿20 días que no actualizo? Lo lamento, pero uno tiene vacaciones, y desafortunadamente los planes de estas se torcieron. Y creedme, escribir con la pantalla táctil del móvil es verdaderamente agotador, así que espero que comprendais así mi decisión de escribir nada más volver, ¡pero pulsando teclas de verdad!

Bueno, soy consciente también de que el capítulo anterior no fue el más aceptado. ¡Pero eso es genial! Había probado algo nuevo, con lo cual sé que tengo que mejorar para la próxima, y eso siempre es bueno. Pero es gracias a vosotros que me lo hacéis saber. Desde luego que sería mucho peor lanzar un capítulo sin saber qué os ha parecido, entonces no aprendería nada, y como no soy escritor profesional, es un grandísimo detalle. En otras palabras: prefiero que me digáis que antes que al lemon me dedique al parchís a que el mutismo reine.

¡Os dejo con el capítulo! ¡Un saludo!

 **Capítulo 7:** _Fray_

El mediodía amenazaba con llegar. El Sol así lo indicaba, alejándose lentamente de la perpendicular con el suelo.

En aquel almacén se reunían en la puerta la banda de los Sombrero de Paja. Los piratas habían acordado salir a buscar información, y eso iban a hacer, no sin antes recuperar fuerzas de su actividad mañanera en la isla y el intenso ejercicio de ciertos dos hacía no mucho. Afortunadamente, en la cocina había recursos suficientes como para preparar un almuerzo contundente (y sólo suficiente para Luffy).

Se encontraban conversando de pie formando un círculo, cruzando palabras sin excesivo orden. Eran piratas, el turno de palabra y los modales eran, a fin de cuentas, los justos en una discusión con el resto del grupo. Daba igual el respeto que se pudieran tener.

Luffy proponía buscar más comida, Franky buscar Cola para el barco y Nami hallar la ubicación del tal Komaru, mientras el resto se ponía a favor de uno de los tres, excepto Robin que, por supuesto, observaba riendo.

Finalmente, la banda se dividió en dos grupos. El primero estaba formado por Sanji, Robin, Nami y Usopp. Estos cuatro irían a buscar información sobre Komaru, averiguar sus planes y dónde se encontraba. El otro grupo, que reunía a Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Brook y Chopper, se encargaría de buscar combustible para el Sunny. Luffy se empeñaba en que buscaría comida por el camino, el resto no lo dudó ni un instante y decidieron evitar cualquier expedición fuera de lugar por parte de su capitán, así que Chopper le suministró una pastilla que, aseguraba, "le quitaría el hambre". Por desgracia para Luffy, lo único que le dio fue el cansancio suficiente para que sus pensamientos contrarios a los que tengan que ver con la quietud no se llevasen a cabo.

La prioridad era especialmente alta para los del segundo grupo. El principal problema era que no sabían exactamente a qué se enfrentaban. Daba igual que Luffy hubiese logrado vencer a un Yonko (aunque fuese con ayuda de Nami). A pesar de que ahora mismo fuese una de las personas más fuertes de todo el Nuevo Mundo, aquellos que buscan su cabeza, sea la Marina o piratas que buscan reconocimiento, no dudarán en ponerle trampas que puedan suprimir la distancia que hay entre sus poderes. Y Robin, que hacía gala de su inteligencia cada día, tenía en su mente un posible escenario que podría realizarse más tarde o más temprano, y que su capitán bajo ningún concepto podría soportar: un secuestro de su navegante. Si bien el poner en peligro a un nakama le haría llegar al fin del mundo para rescatarlo, la simple idea de que Nami está en serios apuros le podría colerizar hasta el punto de perder el control de sus actos y ser una presa fácil si hay un buen plan trazado detrás. Así pues, era vital poder tener una vía de escape, y para ello deberían necesitar de las herramientas del Sunny, ya que el método "tradicional" (el viento) no se hallaba disponible.

No obstante, Nami y Robin decidieron ir juntas por un simple motivo: ambas eran, con suma diferencia, las más inteligentes de la embarcación. Si alguien podía hilar las diferentes pistas que pretendían conseguir, eran ellas. Sólo ellas estaban capacitadas para tal maniobra, y sabiendo esto, Sanji decidió afianzar su escolta junto con Usopp cubriendo la retaguardia. ¿Por qué? Por el simple motivo de que si Komaru sospechara de cualquier movimiento de los Mugiwara, a falta de averiguar quién era en realidad, suponían que intentaría aprisionarles. Lo único que sabían era que trabajaba para el Gobierno Mundial, y que dicha organización era uno de sus más feroces enemigos.

Luffy caminaba a duras penas, con los ojos entreabiertos y procurando no sucumbir al sueño. Esto, sumado a su narcolepsia, era casi una bomba que podía estallar en cualquier momento y mandar al moreno derechito al mundo de los sueños. Se apoyaba en Zoro para poder caminar con cierta decencia.

— Chopper— dijo un adormilado Luffy—, creo que tengo aún más hambre ahora.

— Oi, ¿es que tu estómago tiene fin?— le preguntó Zoro.

Chopper le miró con serenidad, bastante espasmosa para estar a punto de mentirle. Desde luego estaban curados de espanto y no querían ver como Luffy se dispersaba por la isla, más aún con animales sueltos y en presunta convivencia con los aldeanos que podría hasta usar de comida de emergencia.

— Es normal— le dijo—, se te pasará en un rato.

En lugar de aliviarse, un maremoto de sonidos se desataba en el estómago del moreno. Estaba cansado hasta para lanzar visuales propias de su "modo depredador", en busca de comida como si de Sanji buscando mujeres se tratase.

El grupo se detuvo al encontrarse frente a ellos a Fray, junto con una mujer de tercera edad. Sus pálidos rostros preocuparon a los Sombrero de Paja, que no tardaron en acercarse a ellos. Más pesar fue para ellos observar que vestían kimonos de un profundo negro. Las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la mujer, que parecía ser su esposa, no ayudaban a calmar a los chicos. Parecía que a aquella señora le iba a saltar otra cana más.

— Ossan, ¿está usted bien?— le interrogó Franky, en un tono muy serio.

— Pasa a menudo— respondió rápidamente Fray—… No hay de qué preocuparse. Es natural. Es normal.

— ¿Van de luto?— le preguntó Zoro, con la intención de que su respuesta fuese más que una afirmación.

Fray alzó la mirada y lanzó una sonrisa descaradamente falsa.

— No pasa nada, muchos de nosotros morimos en el bosque— mencionó—. Pero esta vez… le ha tocado a él.— y entonces ni la mejor fingida de todas las sonrisas pudo contener una profunda lágrima llena de pena que recorría su mejilla de arriba a abajo.

Los dos afligidos continuaron su camino, rodeando a los Sombrero de paja y, ante la atónita mirada de los chicos, su paso se aligeró.

Al mismo tiempo, Nami salía de un pequeño comercio. La autarquía parecía funcionar bien allí. Con sus peculiaridades, claro está: animales que ayudaban a seres humanos hasta crecer y ser sacrificados en pos de ser alimento para sus dueños. La villa, pensándolo bien, estaba dotada de una honda tristeza. Nunca puede ser agradable entablar lazos con un ser al que tú mismo vas a matar para alimentarte de él.

De nuevo, Usopp y Sanji descubrieron por el rostro de su navegante, que la investigación había sido fallida.

— ¿Nada?— dijo Usopp.

— Los forasteros no podemos saber a penas sobre Komaru— contestó—. Salvo que es poco menos que un Dios para ellos.

— ¡Nami-swaaaan, de mí puedes conocerlo todo si quieres!— exclamó Sanji, de rodillas ante ella y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Nami le propinó una patada en la cara para tumbarlo y apartarlo de ella.

— De tí no hay mucho más que saber, acosa mujeres— le dijo, un poco molesta.

— ¡Nami-san es tan bonita cuando se hace la dura!— añadió Sanji. Con la suela de los zapatos de plataforma de Nami tatuada en su cara, claro.

Robin apareció con un rostro más bien inexpresivo (como de costumbre). Al verla, el resto pareció preguntarle con la mirada si había averiguado algo. Robin negó con la cabeza y la frustración se volvió a hacer presente.

— No deberían buscarse tantos problemas.

Aquella voz alertó a todos los demás. Una voz que provenía de un hombre que ni siquiera habían visto llegar. Sanji se puso rápidamente en pie y contempló a aquel hombre que se hallaba justo detrás de Usopp. Usopp, temblando y tratando de contener el pánico, no quiso siquiera voltear la mirada.

Ese caballero llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, con unos pantalones y corbata blancos. Sus zapatillas contrastaban con su vestimenta elegante e informal. Sus marcados rasgos faciales y una espesa barba le definían una personalidad mayor aún que su reluciente calva.

— Llevo años intentando desmantelar todo esto— dijo, ante el mutismo de los demás—. Si se meten, lo echarán a perder. Entonces no habrá misión que tenga que dejar atrás por ir a capturarlos.

Dicho lo cual, en un pestañeo que casi les hace creer que todo lo anterior había sido una mera ilusión, desapareció. La banda pestañeó para comprobar que, en efecto, era real. Y para asombro de ellos, lo era.

— Ese hombre… ¿quién era?— preguntó patidifusa la navegante.

Paralelamente, en algún lugar subterráneo de la isla, con un tragaluz que permitía el peso de los rayos del sol en el recinto, se encontraba Komaru. Un lugar oscuro, afectado por el temible paso de los años, que a nadie perdona, era ahora un recinto habilitado para almacenar un horno de fundición a escasos metros de un completísimo laboratorio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el complejo contaba con las últimas novedades tecnológicas y una puerta de acero que aislaba la temperatura procedente del interior de la habitación consecutiva, cualquiera diría que es un viejo almacén, pues incluso los insectos parecían haber reclamado como suyo el lugar.

Komaru estaba sentado tranquilamente, observando un monitor con ciertos gráficos incomprensibles para todo aquel que no tuviese los conocimientos adecuados. El hombre dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa tan terrorífica como satisfactoria. Su mirada era un chorro de información que no necesitaba ser transmitida con palabras. Parecía decir tan solo con el ángulo de sus cejas: "lo he conseguido".

— Mugiwara— dijo pausadamente—, llegas en el mejor momento.— sentenció justo antes de echar a reír.

Podía leerse en la inscripción de una puerta que daba a un sótano aún más profundo: "karouseki".

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Luffy y los suyos partieron en su marcha. Su objetivo no había cambiado, pero sus fuerzas sí. La villa era, sin duda, calurosa. Resultaba irónico que aquellos que quisieron dejar a Luffy sin un ápice de su aliento fuesen ahora los jadeantes exhaustos, muertos en ganas de un poco de agua. Y mientras, Luffy daba vueltas, jugueteaba con los animales y se distraía con todo lo que les rodeaba.

— ¡Luffy, estate quieto!— le rechistó Zoro a lo lejos.

— Pobre Nami— mencionó Franky—, desde luego es como tener por novio a un crío.

— Quizás sea un maestro del Ittoryu— bromeó Brook, causando la risa de todos excepto del inocente reno.

— Pero Luffy no usa espadas.— replicó Chopper, algo confundido.

— Olvídalo.— le ordenó Zoro.

Como si de una premonición se tratase, apareció Nami junto con sus compañeros a lo lejos. Poco a poco aquella silueta a contraluz iba definiéndose más. Llevaban dos horas dando vueltas con el fin de cumplir sus peculiares misiones y ninguno había tenido éxito, aunque sin duda alguna ambos bandos habían tenido encuentros que necesitaban de ser compartidos.

Nada más vio la sombra de ella, de su navegante, Luffy se volvió aún más excitado (en el buen sentido de la palabra). Corrió disparado hacia ella, gritando su nombre como si quisiese que el mundo entero supiese de su existencia. En cierto modo se sentía orgulloso de que la gente la observase y supiese que él tenía motivos para gritar su nombre, y sólo el de ella. De alguna forma, le gustaba pensar que era suya, y que nadie se la podía quitar. No era un sentimiento posesivo, sino más bien satisfactorio.

Pero los pies del moreno se frenaron en seco y su expresión pasó a preocupación cuando vio que la felicidad que él desprendía no era contagiada al resto, y mucho menos a _ella_. El rostro de Nami era serio, como si fuese a anunciar una mala noticia al mundo. El resto de lo integrantes del grupo de Luffy se aproximó a ver qué ocurría.

— Nami, ¿estás bien?— preguntó apresurado su capitán.

— Luffy— mencionó Robin—, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

— Pero dijimos que habría una aventura, y le patearíamos el culo a ese...— las réplicas del moreno fueron cortadas por su navegante.

— Luffy, ahora eres un yonko, y debes asumir esa responsabilidad— la frialdad de la mirada que le lanzó Nami a Luffy, acompañada de esas palabras, no era propia de ella—. Alguien más se está encargando de esto, no podemos ayudar a nadie.

En un caso normal, Luffy habría protestado, hubiera discutido hasta el infinito por quedarse y tener un poco de acción. Pero sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en quién era la mujer que tenía delante. Porque esa no era Nami, era una impostora, ¿verdad? Porque esa mirada era tan distante que le hacía olvidar por completo lo que hacía unas horas ocurrió en esa habitación, lo que hace unos días empezó entre ellos dos. Lo que desde hace dos años y medio existe en su propia vida: esa no era Nami.

Y Luffy se negaba a creer lo que veía.

— Nami, ¿te ha sentado mal la comida?— preguntó, buscando dentro de sus ojos a la de hace unas horas.

— Luffy, si quieres cumplir tu sueño, lo primero es estar vivo— le mencionó la navegante—. No hay tiempo para ayudar a nadie, somos piratas.

— ¡CÁLLATE!— y tras ese grito, los ojos de todos los Mugiwaras se abrieron como si de cráteres se tratasen, y en especial, los de la muchacha a la que iba dirigida la orden— ¡Somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca! Bueno, aún no, ¡pero lo seremos!— dijo Luffy, atropellándose las palabras— ¿Dónde quedó lo de ser más fuerte? ¿Lo de protegerme?

— ¡HAGO ESTO PORQUE QUIERO PROTEGERTE!— le replicó, silenciándole en un instante. Y entonces, una lágrima que deseaba saltas del ojo de la navegante saltó de ipso facto. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza para que nadie viera su debilidad. Porque sabía que la veían llorar, pero su fuerte espíritu se resignaba a asumirlo— ¿Es que te crees que no sé que toda esta gente está siendo engañada?— le lanzó— Yo no quiero abandonarles, pero… prometí protegerte y— Luffy se ajustó el sombrero— si no sabemos qué tenemos delante, no sé cómo protegerte.

Luffy dio un paso al frente.

— Es el precio de querer darle tus mandarinas a un pirata— le dijo. Nami levantó la mirada y vio su rostro serio, con los ojos oscuros por la sombra que proyectaba su sombrero. Entonces, como si de un chispazo se tratase, Nami recapacitó. Y recordó, recordó, recordó las palabras de Robin hace unos minutos. "Es el precio de amar a un pirata", le había dicho. Su mundo volvió a cobrar sentido, y ella se sentía profundamente avergonzada consigo misma. Y es que se dio cuenta de que era mentira, que lo que había dicha era mentira: que si no sabe a qué se enfrentan, la mejor forma de proteger a Luffy es confiar en él. Como siempre había hecho.

Pero el reencuentro fue interrumpido de nuevo. Parecía cosa del destino que no pudieran tener un segundo tranquilos.

Más pronto que tarde, se vieron rodeados de decenas de soldados, con toscas escopetas y algunos con desafiladas espadas. Con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenían miedo. Que su cuerpo les temblaba de furia, de rabia contenida. Que estaban empuñando sus armas con verdadero odio, con auténtica intención de disparar. Y esto lo percibieron los nueve al instante.

— No os mováis o no nos contendremos.— advirtió uno de ellos.

Las miradas de los aldeanos que circulaban normalmente no hacían más que buscar la escena y preguntarse qué habían hecho ahora. Y más aún los familiares de los guerreros se cuestionaban: qué les habrían dicho para pasar de estar al borde del pánico a infundir algo de respeto, más allá del que les otorgaba el arma que empuñaban.

Los Mugiwara permanecieron en silencio. Luffy miró por última vez a Nami para comprobar que lo de antes no le suponía un problema. Y así es, nadie diría que hacía unos segundos estaba llorando, arrepentida. Luffy sonrió sutilmente de orgullo. Robin cruzó una mirada con Zoro y ambos asintieron.

De entre todos los que amenazaban y retenían a la banda, uno llamó la atención de todos. Uno particularmente furioso, colérico e impaciente. Uno cuyos ojos eran verdaderas cascadas.

— Fray— le llamó Robin en un tono preocupado—, ¿qué está pasando?

— ¡Cállate, asesina!— le recriminó.

— ¡Oi!— exclamó Zoro, agarrando el puñal de una de sus espadas.

Y entonces, un hombre de de mediana edad, corto de estatura y con el pelo corto casi a ras de la piel, se abrió paso entre la multitud. Su camiseta negra sin tirantes dejaban ver unos trabajadísimos músculos en sus brazos. En lugar de pantalones, llevaba un kilt escocés de colores tan llamativos que parecían tener luz propia, y que le cubría por encima de sus sandalias naranjas se separaban del pie del hombre por unos calcetines negros.

El hombre miró a los piratas con sus intimidantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda, con las manos en los bolsillos y un puro en la boca.

— Creo que estábais buscando a un tal Komaru— dijo con una voz tremendamente ronca—. Pues ese soy yo— lo sombrero de paja fruncieron el ceño—. Ah, y quedan detenidos por el asesinato este mediodía de uno de nuestros soldados y por arrojar a otro a un oso fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

Las manos de Fray agarraron el arma con más fuerza.

— ¡Por el asesinato de mi sobrino!— exclamó Fray.

 _Fin del capítulo 7._

¡Espero que os haya gustado! No olvidéis que una review ayuda y motiva, a partes iguales. Me gustaría que me dijerais qué os ha parecido el aspecto de Komaru. He pretendido que sea lo más peculiar posible para que sea lo más realista posible (todos sabemos la afición de Oda a poner personajes… "especiales", sobre todo antes del timeskip).

¡Muchas gracias y un saludo!


	8. Capítulo 8: Génesis

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo este capítulo. Es probable que este ritmo de subida de capítulos sea el habitual, pues cuando comencé a subir el fic disponía de mucho más tiempo del que ahora dispongo. No obstante, tranquilos, tengo tantas ganas de relatar los últimos capítulos porque estoy incluso orgulloso de la idea que tengo que acabarlo sí o también, ¡así que no os quedaréis sin este fic!

Este capítulo es un poco más corto, debido a que me he centrado en describir durante gran parte del capítulo la situación y los objetivos de esta ficticia saga que me estoy inventando. ¡Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo!

 **Capítulo 8:** _Génesis_

Que los Mugiwara permanecieran inmóviles era fácilmente explicables. Estaban rodeados, pero por gente que, aunque sabían que esta vez sí tenían malas intenciones, habían sido engañados. O como mínimo, habían sido víctimas de un tremendo malentendido.

Parecían pacientes, esperando a que diesen el siguiente paso, esperando una excusa para poder iniciar una ofensiva. Sus mentes se centraban en la reacción de Fray. Por una parte estaban confusos. Por otra se sentían culpables. Su impotencia era vasta como el mismísimo océano, ya que no podía de ninguna forma probar que no tenían nada que ver con el asesinato de su sobrino. Y de hecho, desearían ayudar a patearle el culo a aquel desgraciado que haya cometido tan horrible acto.

— ¿Has sido tú, Komaru?— preguntó amenazante la navegante, con un rostro que mataría a cualquiera que cruzase una mirada con ella.

— ¿Yo?— respondió tranquilo— Señorita, está mal acusar a gente inocente.

— Serás...— Nami quería hacer algo. Sabía que podía, pero no sin lastimar a todos los que les rodeaban.

Luffy dio un paso al frente, haciendo que sus compañeros dedicasen su vistan tan sólo a él.

— Ossan— mencionó con la visera de su sombrero proyectando sombra sobre sus ojos—, ¿realmente piensas que hemos hecho algo así?

Fray, entre lágrimas, simplemente permaneció callado. No podía contestar. No quería ser sincero. No quería darse cuenta. _"Tal vez fue un error"_ , pensaba. Sí, eso le tranquilizaba más. Ya que Komaru no acusaría a gente inocente.

¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Fray?— le preguntó Komaru, tan sereno como antes— ¿Por qué no contestas?

— Komaru— interrumpió Luffy, ante el mutismo de Fray—, si es lo que quieres, entonces enciérranos.

— ¿Eh?— se preguntó— ¿Sombrero de Paja se rinde?— se encendió un puro y se lo llevó a la boca.

Luffy y su tripulación permaneció en silencio. Acto seguido, varios guardias tomaron a Luffy y los demás por los brazos. Algunos se resistieron, por el simple hecho de que podían ir solos con ellos, que no causarían problemas. Robin, Luffy, Brook y Chopper fueron apresados con esposas de Kairouseki. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que, por el camino, vendaron los ojos de los piratas para que no conociesen el camino que estaban siguiendo. Aunque francamente, de poco le serviría a Zoro poder ver más allá de esas vendas.

El transcurso de las horas era irrelevante. La húmeda y oscura celda separaba al capitán y su navegante de la libertad. A pesar de la debilidad de Luffy por sus esposas, ambos mantenían una conversación animada y con intención de entretenerse hasta que, de alguna forma, a ellos o a cualquiera de la tripulación se les ocurriera cómo ser liberados. Sabían que el tiempo se acababa, ya que, tarde o temprano, Komaru vendría para entregarles al Gobierno Mundial de una vez por todas.

Como no eran estúpidos pero tampoco disponían de tantas celdas, habían encerrado a los nueve piratas de dos en dos, para que sus intentos de escape fuesen reducidos drásticamente. Casi por fortuna, Nami y Luffy habían acabado en la misma celda. Estaban con las mismas esposas con las que habían sido arrestados en las muñecas, y otras en sus tobillos que les obligaban a ligarse con la pared.

— ¿De verdad te costaba tanto no perder de vista a Ace?— preguntaba Nami entre risas.

— ¡No es gracioso!— protestaba el moreno— No era justo, él era mayor que yo.

— Excusas...— mencionó Nami, deteniendo su risa— Luffy, aún no hemos hablado de esto.— su tono se tornó serio.

— ¿De qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?— se extrañó Luffy.

— No pude ayudarte a rescatar a Ace, y ni siquiera ayudarte cuando lo estabas pasando tan mal— una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la navegante—. Sólo quería decirte que lo s…

— ¡NAMIIII!— el grito del capitán interrumpió a la navegante, que le miró sorprendida— ¡Tú no pudiste hacer nada, además, ¿qué mierda es esa de que no me ayudaste?!— hizo una pausa, interminable para ella— ¿En quién te crees que pensaba cuando no podía dejar de echarle de menos…?— las mejillas de Luffy se tiñeron de un tono rosado.

— Luffy...— Nami se tranquilizó. No tenía palabras. Sólo quería abrazarle, lo más fuerte que pudiese. Había pasado muchos años sin sentir el cariño físico, y era una sensación que ella catalogaba incluso de adictiva. Claro que, obviamente, en su situación no podía experimentar en ese momento.

Se escucharon unos pasos. Los dos callaron como tumbas. El silencio era destruido sólo por ese ligero rumor. Uno, dos. El ritmo de esos pasos se sincronizaba con sus latidos, los cuales descendían después de la emoción del momento. Uno, dos.

— ¡HOSHIIII, ¿ERES TÚ?!— preguntó Luffy al aire.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO, GUARDA SILENCIO!— le contestó al capitán, cuya respuesta a su pregunta fue más bien un codazo en el estómago— Además, ¿quién narices es Hoshi?

— La mascota que hice antes...— contestó dolorido, a duras penas.

Los pasos cesaron. Los dos miraron de nuevo al exterior, perplejos, con los ojos como platos, esperando encontrar una respuesta a ese enigma.

Y de pronto, apareció aquel hombre y su barba. Ese misterioso señor de camisa azul que Nami había visto antes. Su ceño se frunció al observarle. Y sobre todo, al saber cómo había aparecido. Otra vez, de la nada, como en un pestañeo, lo había vuelto a hacer. Y ella, volvía a sentir un instinto protector hacia su novio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó furiosa.

— Nami, ¿le conoces?— preguntó el capitán, sin saber bien qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué habéis sido encerrados?— les preguntó. De nuevo esa voz que resonaba en la mente de Nami una y otra vez.

— Nos rodearon.— contestó el moreno alegremente.

— Entiendo— comentó—. Entonces era cierto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— le preguntó Nami con cierta intriga, dejando a un lado su ira.

El misterioso hombre llevó la mano a su bolsillo y de él sacó un enorme llavero, con exactamente 5 llaves. Ante la mirada atenta de los dos prisioneros, introdujo una de las llaves en aquel oxidado hueco que hacía las veces de cerradura. Con incredulidad, ambos jóvenes contemplaron como la libertad les sonreía y la puerta se abría. No se lo podían creer, desde luego que no.

— ¿Nos estás ayudando?— preguntó Nami con sorpresa.

— ¡Wooo— exclamó el capitán—, muchas gracias…! ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Kurono— contestó rápidamente—. Ahora hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

— ¡Venga, busquemos a Komaru y pateemosle el trasero!— exclamó Luffy. Sin embargo, al levantarse, su exceso de emoción que hasta le había hecho olvidar el mineral del cual estaban hechas sus esposas, también le había llevado a omitir un sutil detalle, y es que estaba anclado a la pared. Por lo tanto, con la poca elasticidad de la que disponía en ese estado, fue devuelto al suelo con fuerza tras estirar sus piernas y brazos.

— Oi, aún no has contestado a mi pregunta— le acusó la navegante, aún sospechando de él—. ¿De verdad nos estás ayudando?

— Tenemos un enemigo común, eso es todo— le contestó—. Y sólo vosotros, los Mugiwara, tenéis el nivel suficiente como para derrotar a Génesis.

Antes de que Nami pudiese hablar de nuevo, Kurono sacó de su otro bolsillo dos llaves considerablemente más pequeñas y en bastante mejor estado que las anteriores. Se aproximó a la pelinaranja y liberó con una de las llaves sus tobillos y, posteriormente, sus muñecas. Le lanzó con sutileza la otra llave y Nami lo captó a la primera: era la llave de las esposas de Luffy. Se incorporó en una acción raramente silenciosa, sin que nadie hablase, y más extraño aún: con un Luffy callado como una tumba.

— Bruno, ¿quién es Génesis?— le preguntó al hombre.

— Mugiwara— dijo en tono de cierta decepción—, mi nombre es Kurono…

— Como sea, Bruno, ¿quién es?— insistió.

Kurono resopló de resignación y continuó.

— No es quién es, sino qué es. ¿No se han preguntado por qué el ecosistema de esta isla se mantiene si la fauna está recluida en la villa?

— No.— dijo Luffy con simpleza.

— ¿Entonces eso es cosa de Komaru?— le preguntó Nami mientras terminaba de liberar a Luffy.

— Así es— contestó—. Génesis es tan sólo uno de los experimentos de Komaru. Seguramente el más peligroso de todos. Él acostumbra a experimentar con frutas del diablo en animales o incluso plantas, ha desarrollado una tecnología lo suficientemente eficiente como para hacerlo— prosiguió.

— ¿Entonces es un científico?— le preguntó Nami— ¿Algo así como Caesar Clown?

— En absoluto— respondió—. Komaru sólo se aprovecha de su cargo para ordenar a científicos del Gobierno Mundial que realicen por él sus alocados experimentos. Génesis es una planta sintética diseñada por el Gobierno Mundial a la que se le ha sido administrada la fruta Ika Ika no Mi _(Nota: Ika viene de Seikatsu, que significa "vida" en japonés)_. Génesis es capaz de mantener la naturaleza en un estado normal gracias a esta fruta.

— Me aburro, ¡quiero acción, Nami, vámonos ya!— protestó el capitán.

— ¡A CALLAR!— le respondió dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, que hizo casi convertir su cuello en un muelle— ¿No decías que era el experimento más peligroso? ¿Qué tiene de peligroso?

— Bueno, para empezar, el hecho de que la flora de esta isla se mantenga gracias a Génesis como si la fauna normal estuviera habitandola es porque así lo desea Komaru— respondió—. Si quisiese podría convertir esta isla en un infierno. Y lo más importante— una gota de sudor frío descendió desde la frente de Kurono—: Génesis no sólo da vida, también la quita.

Unos pasos se oyeron, pasos apresurados. Kurono miró a su derecha y miró nuevamente a los piratas.

— ¡Hay que darse prisa, nos persiguen!— les dijo.

— ¡¿Civiles?!— preguntó alterado Luffy.

— ¡Guardias de Komaru, son del Gobierno!— contestó.

Luffy salió corriendo fuera de la celda y echó un vistazo rápido a los guardias del fondo. Los miró rápido y sonrió para sí.

— Gomu gomu no… ¡Gotoringu!— exclamó, y sus dos puños alcanzaron tal velocidad que parecían cientos. Una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre los desgracias guardias, que del susto obviaron que contaban con armas de fuego. Sus blancos e inmaculados uniformes se mancharon con la suciedad propia de ese suelo al impactar contra éste.

Uno tras otro, los guardias fueron cayendo. Nami miró a Luffy y luego a Kurono. Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a correr rumbo a una puerta, por la cual habían salido los mismos hombres que acababan de ser derrotados.

Mientras corrían, la navegante buscó desesperadamente en su cintura y en las tiras de sus pantalones, sin encontrar su preciada arma.

— ¡Ah, no puede ser!— exclamó la navegante.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nami?— le preguntó igualmente inquieto su capitán.

— ¡Esos cabrones me han quitado el Clima Tact!— contestó.

— ¿Eres Nami, la gata ladrona?— preguntó Kurono mientras corrían.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Tu arma debe haber interesado a Komaru— respondió—. Démonos prisa, debe estar en el laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, en otra celda de la laberíntica prisión, se encontraba la otra pareja del grupo. La, sin duda, más pasional. Con tan sólo mirarlos, uno podía ver la fogosidad que había entre ambos, prácticamente disuelta entre sus fuertes personalidades.

Hablo de Zoro y Sanji, claro.

— ¡Si no te hubieras pegado a esa mujer antes de entrar no nos hubieran puesto en la misma celda, ero-cook!— le acusaba Zoro, con sus ojos (su ojo) encendidos y refiriéndose a Robin.

— ¡FUE ROBIN-CHWAN LA QUE SE PEGÓ A MÍ, ESPADACHÍN TUERTO!— protestó el rubio, con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera que cruzase su vista con él.

— ¿PERO TÚ NO SABES ADMITIR UNA DERROTA? ROBIN ES MÍIIA, ENTÉRATE— le respondió.

— ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN— sus ojos se volvieron corazones momentáneamente pensando en ella— VOLVERÁ A MI LADO ALGÚN DÍA.

— ¡SI NUNCA HA ESTADO DE TU LADO!

— ESO NO ES…— Sanji guardó silencio un momento y se clamó— Espera, ¿antes la has llamado Robin?

— Habrás escuchado mal.— le mintió Zoro, claramente sonrojado.

Su trifulca se detuvo y dio lugar a otro incómodo silencio. El mismo que existía cada cinco minutos y durante dos minutos. El ritmo agotador que llevaban era realmente intenso, y verdaderamente discutían más que un matrimonio. Tanto era así, que los hombres que hacían guardia por aquellos pasillos les habían apodado "Señor y Señora Mugiwara". Es mejor no saber quién de ellos era "Señora".

De nuevo y como las manecillas de un reloj se oyeron los pasos de los guardias. Estaban preparados para aguantar sus burlas, aunque igual se desquitaban bien a gusto cuando lograsen salir de allí. A Zoro cada vez le entraba más sed, y no de agua precisamente, y Sanji incluso había empezado a pensar en esos ratos muertos si se le necrosarían las manos. ¿Cómo iba a cocinar entonces?

Pero para variar, un fuerte golpe se oyó de pronto, silenciando los pasos de los guardias. Unas alarmas empezaron a sonar a todo volumen. Los Den Den Mushi de las paredes anunciaban tan fuerte como podían: "¡fuga de prisioneros!". Ante ese último detalle, ambos se miraron y hablaron al unísono como si pensaran a la vez.

— Luffy.— dijeron.

Los Luffy, acompañado de Kurono y Nami, se posó justo delante de la celda de sus nakamas.

— ¡Zoro, Sanji, en seguida os saco!— les dijo impaciente.

— Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, capitán.— mencionó Sanji.

Luffy estiró un brazo hacia atrás.

— Ahora tendré que encontrar sus llaves...— dijo Kurono mientras buscaba en su manojo de llaves.

— No… No te esfuerces.— le advirtió Nami.

— ¡Oye, Luffy, no irás a…!— exclamó Zoro a su capitán con su ojo bien abierto _(y no penséis mal, que no puedo parar de reírme ahora que lo leo de nuevo)_.

Luffy se mordió el dedo de su otra mano e infló con aire sus huesos, el cual traspasó al puño que tenía estirado.

— ¡Giganto pistoru!— gritó Luffy, y el puño gigante impactó contra los barrotes, derribándolos y levantando un espeso polvo, que hizo toser a todos los presentes, en especial a Sanji y a Zoro, los cuales habían esquivado los trozos de metal desprendidos por muy poco— ¡Rapido, chicos, hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que recuperar el arma de Nami!— apresuró.

— ¿¡Y NO PODÍAS USAR LLAVES COMO TODO EL MUNDO!?— le gritaron el cocinero y el espadachín a la vez.

También, a unos metros de distancia, y hablando en vertical, Komaru vigilaba su monitor de forma atenta. Veía con asombro cómo, poco a poco, los Sombrero de Paja se iban liberando de sus prisiones y, con más perplejidad aún, quién era el hombre que les estaba ayudando a escapar de esa situación.

Lanzó su puro al suelo del oscuro despacho. El cenicero de su escritorio se hallaba repleto hasta arriba de habanos idénticos al ya consumido.

— Kurono, maldito...— murmuraba aquel hombre.

— Si lo desea, podemos ir a por ellos.— dejó caer una mujer morena sentada en un sofá a izquierda de Komaru.

— No, Selene— le contestó—. No hasta que esté listo ese gas...— una terrorífica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— ¡Entonces ningún usuario podrá detenerme y pondré fin a esta isla de una vez por todas!

 _Fin del capítulo 8._

Bueno, como veis, aunque este capítulo ha tenido un importantísimo (desde mi punto de vista) momento LuNa, he decidido también que ya era hora de resolver misterios de la isla, y más relevante aún, plantear una trama en la isla sobre la cual Nami pueda desarrollar al fin su papel en este fic, el cual os aseguro que llevo cocinando muuucho tiempo en mi mente. Y, correcto, tengo el final también clarísimamente organizado ya en mi mente.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
